


Flicker

by SweetSmothie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sad Ending, Sharing a Bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSmothie/pseuds/SweetSmothie
Summary: Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było najlepszym, a Niall nic z niego nie pamięta. Okazuje się, że tworzą uroczą, zgraną parę, lecz wtedy Nora zaczyna przegrywać walkę z własnymi demonami.Historia Nialla i Nory na podstawie albumu „Flicker".
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. On The Loose

**17 maja 2013**

– Nasze zdrowie! Za to, że przetrwaliśmy ostatni rok! – wykrzyknął Victor, unosząc szklankę z piwem, stojąc na wysepce w kuchni, która była połączona z salonem, więc wszyscy zgromadzeni mogli go usłyszeć.

Wiwaty i okrzyki rozbrzmiały dookoła, a niedługo później zastąpiła je muzyka wypływająca z głośników. Rok szkolny dobiegał końca, więc Victor, jeden z kumpli Nialla, postanowił zorganizować imprezę z tej okazji. Zaprosił wszystkie równoległe klasy, korzystając z tego, że jego rodzice wyjechali w tym tygodniu na wakacje i wracali dopiero w niedzielę. Jego dom był wystarczająco duży na taką imprezę. Oczywiście jak na grzecznego syna przystało – zapytał ich o pozwolenie na imprezę. Nie obyło się przed całą listą przestrzeżeń, w tym tych dotyczących ilości alkoholu. Ale Victor nie był na tyle grzecznym synem, by tego posłuchać.

Przez pierwsze kilka piosenek wszyscy tańczyli lub skakali do rytmu, później niektórzy rozeszli się – do kuchni po więcej drinków czy piwa, stoczyć zaciętą walkę w piwnego ping-ponga. Niall odnalazł Brendona i Victora, zaciągnął ich do kuchni, gdzie wypili po kolejce za przetrwanie liceum oraz drugą, bo przecież nie mogli sobie odmówić. Następnie całą trójką ruszyli na parkiet.

Po dwudziestej trzeciej wraz z najbliższymi znajomymi oni okupowali stół do ping-ponga. Rozmawiali głośniej i śmiali się głośniej, niż to było konieczne, w międzyczasie chłonąc kolejne ilości alkoholu. Powoli czuli nadchodzącego kaca.

– Czaicie, że to już koniec tego wariatkowa? – rzucił z wyraźną ulgą Brendon, kiedy razem z Niallem, Victorem oraz jego dziewczyną wyszli na zewnątrz, aby zapalić.

Po alkoholu brało go na nostalgiczne przemyślenia.

– Teraz będziemy mogli stać się poważnymi studentami pragnącymi wiedzy – powiedział Niall z teatralną powagą.

– Zdecydowanie. – Zaśmiali się.

Przypominali sobie najbardziej kompromitujące i zabawne sytuacje z ich wspólnej nauki w liceum, lecz nie zdążyli ze wszystkim, bo trochę się tego nazbierało. Wrócili do środka, gdy Sue zaczęła drżeć z zimna.

Niall ociężale opadł na kanapę. Był zbyt pijany, żeby tańczyć, więc obserwował osoby, które jeszcze w miarę trzymały się na nogach, podbijały parkiet. Puszczane piosenki zaczynały go drażnić, mimo że były to rockowe kawałki trafiające w jego gust.

W tłumie tych dwunastu osób zauważył szczupłą, wysoką kobietę. Jej oczy były zamknięte, gdy poruszała się w rytm granej piosenki, a wyraz twarzy pokazywał czysty spokój. Ruchy dziewczyny były subtelne, przemyślane, wyglądało to trochę, jakby w ogóle nie przejmowała się otaczającymi ją osobami. Ani tym bardziej śledzącym uważnie jej ruchy Niallowi. Była najpiękniejszą kobietą i jednocześnie najseksowniejszą, jaką w życiu widział i mógł to śmiało przyznać. Miała na sobie białą prześwitującą bluzkę, a pod nią czarny stanik, którego zapięcie między piersiami odsłaniał głęboki dekolt kończący się pod nim. Do tego obcisłe obcisłe spodnie z wysokim stanem idealnie podkreślające jej krągłości oraz szpilki i jeszcze dodatek w postaci mocnego makijażu.

Otworzyła oczy i w tym samym momencie przyłapała Nialla. Na jej twarz wstąpił uśmiech w towarzystwie wyraźnego zadowolenia z faktu, że była obserwowana. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nim, wciąż tańczyła, a pewność siebie bijąca od niej niemal przytłaczała.

Ruszył tyłek z miejsca na kanapie, podchodząc do niej. Z chęcią przyjęła tę niemą propozycję wspólnego tańca. Obróciła się do niego tyłem, kiedy położył dłonie na jej biodrach, i zmniejszyła odległość między ich ciałami. Przykryła jego ręce swoimi, wywołując dreszcze w całym ciele mężczyzny. Pochylił się, muskając nosem jej rozgrzaną skórę na ramieniu, po czym złożył w tym miejscu delikatny pocałunek. Nagle odsunęła się od niego i ponownie stanęła przodem, łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

– Chodźmy się napić – oznajmiła i Niall mógł przysiąc, że to najseksowniejszy głos, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał i mógłby go słuchać w kółko i w kółko.

Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź, tylko złapała go za rękę, poprowadziła do kuchni. Wzięła czyste szklanki i napełniła je napojami. Niall pociągnął łyk swojego, gdy tylko dostał naczynie do ręki, od razu się krzywiąc.

– To woda, a nie wódka. – Był tak w nią zapatrzony, że nawet nie zauważył, co nalewała.

– Tobie już, kolego, wystarczy alkoholu – odpowiedziała z tym magicznym uśmiechem nie schodzącym z ust.

– Powiedziałaś, że idziemy się napić. – Prychnął, udając obrażonego, ale mimo to i on się uśmiechnął. Patrząc na nią, nie dało się tego nie robić.

– Ale nie powiedziałam czego. – Niewinnie wzruszyła ramionami.

Odstawił szklankę na blat. Nie odrywał od niej wzroku, czując się trochę oszukanym, lecz ostatecznie roześmiał się.

Z głośników popłynęło  _ Tick Tock _ Sunset Sons, co przykuło uwagę dziewczyny.

– Moja ulubiona piosenka – oznajmiła. – Chcę zatańczyć.

– Znasz ją?

– Oczywiście?

Uśmiechnął się.

– Lubię cię.

– Ciekawy sposób dobierania znajomych – zaciekawiła się, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Dość obcisły stanik teraz jeszcze bardziej uwydatnił jędrne piersi. – Najlepszy wokalista rockowy?

– Rory Williams. Ale Gavin Hayes też wymiata. I… – chciał wymieniać dalej, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie miało sensu. – Dużo ich jest, nie chce mi się. – Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w geście rezygnacji, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się perliście.

Objął ją w talii i poprowadził do salonu, gdzie znów mogli popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami w tańcu. Zgrabnie uwolniła się spod jego dotyku.

– Znasz Nightwish? – zapytał.

– Są zajebiści! W końcu ktoś, kto ich zna. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że jestem jedyna

– Operowy metal to najlepsze, co mogło powstać. Jeszcze w połączeniu z głosem wokalistki?

Przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Witaj, zaginiony bracie.

Oboje roześmiali się.

Tańczyli do utraty tchu. Ona wciąż zgrabnie poruszała swoim ciałem, a on już niekoniecznie zwracał uwagę na grane kawałki. W międzyczasie z wielkim zaangażowaniem kontynuowali rozmowę o swoich ulubionych artystach i ogólnie muzyce.

Niall poczuł się na tyle pijany, że jeśli spróbowałby wykonać choć jeden ruch, runąłby przed dziewczyną na podłogę. Usiedli w wolnym rogu kanapy, a ona zaczęła coś opowiadać, lecz ten jej nie słuchał, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany na jej pełne usta pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką. Chciał być bliżej niej, więc przysunął się, a następnie oparł ramię na oparciu za głową dziewczyny. Bawił się jej włosami, które już nieco straciły swoją sprężystość.

– Nadal nie znam twojego imienia – zabrał głos, gdy tylko ona przestała mówić.

– Nora.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię u nas w szkole – uświadomił sobie.

– Bo nie chodzę do waszej szkoły – sprostowała ze śmiechem. – Zaprosiła mnie tutaj Debbie. Znasz ją?

Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się.

– Znam. Ale nie wiem, czy myślimy o tej samej.

Teraz Nora przysunęła się bliżej i usiadła przodem do niego, podwijając jedną nogę pod siebie. Ułożyła dłoń na ręku Nialla i zaczęła muskać skórę opuszkami palców. Prąd przebiegł po jego ramieniu aż do dołu pleców na ten delikatny dotyk. Chciał odtrącić jej dłoń, ale jednocześnie pragnął jeszcze więcej jej dotyku, bliskości.

– A twoje imię ma pozostać tajemnicą? – Uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który prawie zawrócił mu w głowie.

– Niall. Nie Neil. Niall – powtórzył wyraźniej, co ją rozbawiło.

– Dobrze, Niall – powiedziała, akcentując jego imię.

Czy mógłby słuchać do końca życia sposobu, w jaki wymawiała jego imię?

Powoli przesunął dłonią po jej udzie, następnie brzuchu, talii, kończąc na plecach.

– Może przeniesiemy się do wolnego pokoju? – zaproponował, a jego głos był niższy niż się spodziewał.

Ujęła między palce jego brodę i zbliżyła się do niego. Był pewny, że go pocałuje, lecz ona zamiast tego oświadczyła:

– Nie sypiam z pijanymi facetami. – Znów ten uśmiech.

Poklepała go po policzku, po czym wstała i odeszła, kręcąc przy tym zgrabnym tyłkiem.

**18 maja 2013**

Obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy, usta miał wyschnięte na wiór. Udało mu się podnieść ociężałe powieki, ale od razu tego pożałował, bo dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny. Powoli usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy. Od razu rozpoznał jeden z pokoi gościnnych w domu Victora. Nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł, ale ktokolwiek pomógł mu wtoczyć się na górę, był mu wdzięczny.

Wstał z łóżka, od razu kierując się do łazienki, bo jego pęcherz boleśnie domagał się opróżnienia. Po tym jak załatwił swoje sprawy, a także kiepskiej próbie obudzenia się przy pomocy obmycia twarzy chłodną wodą, zszedł na dół. Brendon, Victor i Sue siedzieli na kanapie pośród poimprezowego bałaganu wgapieni w telewizor, w którym leciało jakieś reality show.

Widocznie tylko oni zostali na noc, a reszta została odesłana do domów. Miał dziury w pamięci z poprzedniego wieczoru. Ostatnie co zapamiętał najwyraźniej to to, jak wyszli na zewnątrz zapalić. Później były jedynie prześwity. Jakaś seksowna dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi włosami, czerwonymi ustami. Rozmawiał z nią, ale nie pamiętał o czym.

– Patrzcie, kto powstał martwych – odezwał się Brendon.

– Ha, dobre sobie – mruknął Niall.

Podszedł do lodówki i po względnym zapoznaniu się z jej zawartością, stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na jedzenie, więc wziął dwie butelki wody i dołączył do reszty w salonie.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy wszyscy w miarę powrócili do życia, pomogli Victorowi chociaż trochę przywrócić dom do porządku, a następnie wszyscy wrócili do swoich domów.

Niall po przekroczeniu progu nie myślał o niczym innym jak o prysznicu i położeniu się we własnym łóżku, by przespać kolejny tydzień. Obyło się bez zbędnych pytań, pogaduszek oraz upominania przez rodziców, więc był wdzięczny. Chociaż wiedział, że nie ominie go pogadanka o tym, że nie powinien tyle pić w jego wieku.

Zanim wrzucił spodnie do prania, przeszukał wszystkie kieszenie. Udało mu się zrobić z tego nawyk, a to pomagało w unikaniu wypranych pieniędzy czy innych rzeczy.

I tym razem okazało się to niezawodne, ponieważ wyciągnął złożoną karteczkę. Rozłożył ją i pierwsze, co zauważył to wyraźnie napisany u góry ciąg cyfr. Niżej znajdowała się notatka:

„Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co to jest, a także co z tym zrobić. Liczę, że kiedyś uda mi się poznać ciebie trzeźwego ;)

PS Świetnie się z tobą rozmawia, ale błagam cię, nie tańcz albo chociaż popracuj nad tym, dobrze?”

Czytając ostatnie zdanie roześmiał się głośno. Znał swoje umiejętności taneczne, a raczej ich brak, ale nie wiedział, czy odwalił coś więcej.


	2. This Town

**3 lutego 2015**

Wczoraj wrócił z pięciodniowego wyjazdu do Sevilli w Hiszpanii. Wykorzystał wolne na uczelni, chcąc wyrwać się z tej mieściny w Irlandii, aby odpocząć od wszystkiego. Jednak niewiele mu to dało. Jak tylko Richie wyszedł do pracy, zostawiając go samego w ich wspólnym pokoju w akademiku, wszystko wróciło. Każde wspomnienie, każda złożona obietnica, która została złamana. Cisza dudniła w uszach, stając się nie do zniesienia. Nie potrafił wyrzucić Nory z głowy, od tego nie było ucieczki.

Otworzył okno na oścież, nie przejmując się zimnem. Oparł się o parapet, palił jednego papierosa za drugim wpatrzony w życie toczące się na ulicy. Panorama miasta zawsze przypominała mu o tym, jak Nora lubiła oglądać je z góry. Wspomnienia wciąż były świeże w jego głowie, mimo upływu czasu. Jeśli planował spędzić z nią noc w hotelu, brał pokój na najwyższym piętrze tylko ze względu na Norę. Gdyby mogła, godzinami stałaby przy szybie wpatrzona w przestrzeń, uważnie studiując najmniejsze szczegóły. Czasem dzieliła się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami, wymyślonymi historiami związanymi z danymi budynkami czy nawet tym, czy w jakimś mieszkaniu było ciemno, paliło się światło, czy telewizor był włączony. 

Ale niestety, to już nie wróci.

Tęsknił za tym wszystkim. Nawet za tymi głupimi sprzeczkami przy dzieleniu się obowiązkami podczas wspólnej pracy w ogrodzie rodziców u jednego z nich.

Wypalił cztery papierosy. Zaczynało go mdlić od dymu, a z zimna poczuł się senny. Jeszcze przez kilka dni miał wolne w pracy oraz od uczelni, więc miał trochę czasu dla siebie. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to cieszyło, czy dobijało. Rozebrał się do bielizny, po czym położył się na łóżku, okrywając szczelnie kołdrą po samą szyję. Na jego szczęście tym razem sen nadszedł szybko, pozwalając mu nieco odpocząć. Ostatnimi dniami miał problemy z zasypianiem, jak i snem, więc kojarzył mu się on bardziej z torturą niż odpoczynkiem.

**4 lutego 2015**

Kolejnego dnia robił wszystko, aby zająć czymś myśli. Wysprzątał dokładnie cały pokój, zrobił pranie, umył okna. Richie trochę podśmiewał się z niego, lecz jednocześnie współczuł przyjacielowi. Sam nie wiedział, co musiał czuć Niall w tamtej chwili, ponieważ trzeba było to przeżyć na własnej skórze, ale wiedział, że łatwo mu nie było.

Trochę mu to pomogło. Lecz gdy skończył, nie mając właściwie już nic do roboty, natrętne myśli wróciły. Teraz chodził w tę i z powrotem, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Richie wyszedł do swojej dziewczyny, gdyż musieli załatwić coś razem, więc nie miał, z kim porozmawiać. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jego przyjacielowi układało się w związku oraz oboje byli ze sobą szczęśliwi. Spodziewał się, że gdzieś w głębi będzie go gryzła zazdrość, jednak nie odczuwał tego ani przez ułamek sekundy.

W końcu zdecydował się napisać do Brendona z pytaniem, czy miał czas i ochotę gdzieś wyjść. Szczęście w końcu stanęło po jego stronie, kiedy otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź.

Brendon był jego przyjacielem od czasów pierwszej klasy liceum. Wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym się poznali. Siedział wtedy sam na ławce ze słuchawkami na uszach. Nie wyglądał, by chciał się z kimś zapoznawać. Jednak Niall i tak przysiadł się do niego, zaczynając rozmowę. Brendon nie był tym zachwycony, ale przynajmniej nie kazał mu się odpierdolić, a rozmowa jakoś im się kleiła. Dzięki czemu teraz byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Gdy tylko Niall wyszedł z akademika, czekając na zewnątrz na chłopaka, poczuł się lepiej, lżej. Włożył do ust papierosa, odpalając go, co utrudniał wiatr. Było chłodno, a szare chmury przysłaniały niebo. Wyglądało, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zacząć padać deszcz. Gdy skończył palić i zdeptał niedopałek, Brendon wyszedł z budynku.

– W takim razie bar? – zapytał bez ceregieli, na co Niall przytaknął.

Zupełnie odciął się od dręczących go myśli przy swoim przyjacielu, który w drodze do baru zajął go rozmową o przyziemnych rzeczach. W międzyczasie wypalili po papierosie. Weszli roześmiani do baru, w którym unosił się aromat kawy zmieszany z delikatnym kwiatowym zapachem. Niewielkie wnętrze było utrzymane w domowym, przytulnym wystroju. Ponad połowa stolików została zajęta, jednak udało się im znaleźć wolne miejsca, najbardziej oddalone od wejścia.

Niall szedł za swoim kumplem opowiadającym o jego spotkaniu rodzinnym sprzed tygodnia. O tym jak miło spędził czas z rodzicami, ale oczywiście nie obyło się od przytyków ze strony jego matki o tymczasowej pracy, jakiej się podjął. Przestał go słuchać w momencie, kiedy odruchowo spojrzał na bar. A jego wzrok zatrzymał się na znajomej sylwetce. Przy barze siedziała Nora z jakimś nieznajomym mężczyzną. On obejmował kobietę ramieniem w talii i coś mówił do niej, na co ona reagowała chichotem, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.

Do Nialla nie docierały żadne wyraźne dźwięki. Wszystko zmieszało się w jeden wielki chaos odbijający się echem w jego głowie. Widział tylko tę dwójkę. Jeszcze nie tak dawno to on mógłby być na miejscu tego chłopaka. Sama myśl o tym powodowała dziwny i bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając mocno powieki, by odsunąć od siebie niepotrzebne myśli i skupić się na wieczorze ze swoimi kumplem. Przełknął gulę formującą się w gardle, zaczerpnął głęboki oddech po czym odwiesił kurtkę na oparciu krzesła. Usiadł przy stoliku razem z Brendonem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał przyjaciel.

Niall uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego. Szybko przytaknął.

– Tak, jest okej.

– Na pewno? Trochę zbladłeś…

– Brendon – wciął mu się. – Kto zamawia piwo?

Nie był pewny, czy zmiana tematu zadziała i przyjaciel przyjmie do wiadomości, że chciał to zakończyć.

– Ja zamówię.

Wziął od Nialla pieniądze, po czym podszedł do baru. Horan zaś z całej silnej woli próbował nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku, usilnie wpatrując się w ulicę za oknem, strzelając przy tym palcami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle poczuł piekące łzy pod powiekami. Zamrugał szybko i wziął kilka głębokich, przy czym starał się myśleć tylko o tym, że zaraz będzie mógł napić się swojego ukochanego Guinnessa.

Brendon wrócił z dwiema szklankami z powrotem do stolika, nic nie powiedział, obserwując Nialla, który wciąż nie odwrócił wzroku od szyby. Po chwili jednak zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo ze wzrokiem przyjaciela wywiercającym mu dziurę w głowie, więc spojrzał na niego.

– Co? – odezwał się dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

– Co jest? Dziwnie wyglądasz.

– Wyglądam jak gówno. Dzięki, nie musisz mi tego mówić.

Brendon uśmiechnął się z odrobiną współczucia na sarkazm słyszalny w głosie kumpla.

– Chodziło mi o to, że wyglądasz na przygnębionego.

Niall zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. Starał się wyglądać na jak najbardziej wyluzowanego oraz rozbawionego tym, co powiedział Brendon. Nie dał poznać, że ten śmiech był bardziej wymuszony niż sztuczny. Odetchnął głębiej, by powstrzymać chęć krzyknięcia na niego, żeby nie zaczynał po raz kolejny tego tematu

– Wszystko dobrze, stary – powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Dzięki, że się martwisz. Po prostu chyba nadal myślami jestem w Hiszpanii.

– Chyba że tak – odparł ze śmiechem.

Niall puścił mu oczko, po czym przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– Opowiedz, co słychać w słonecznej Hiszpanii. Kogo wyrwałeś? – podsunął temat żartobliwym tonem.

Powoli zaczął opowiadać między łykami ciemnego piwa. Brendon zaczął zadawać mnóstwo pytań, na które Niall ledwo był w stanie odpowiadać. Ze śmiechem wspomniał o kilku wpadkach, które zdążył zaliczyć w ciągu tych paru dni pobytu tam. Z opowiadania o życiu w Andaluzji przeszedł do historii o tym, jak poznał uroczą i jednocześnie atrakcyjną dziewczynę o imieniu Adora, która na jego szczęście znała angielski. Może nie perfekcyjnie, ale na wystarczającym poziomie, aby się dogadać. Dla siebie zachował to, iż miał z nią jednonocną przygodę, która miała przejść w relację przyjaciół z korzyściami, na którą Niall nie wyraził zgody. Jej towarzystwo polubił niemal od razu, z chęcią słuchał tego, co miała do powiedzenia o różnych rzeczach. Mówiła ciekawie, a on chłonął każde słowo jak gąbka. Może i udałoby im się zaprzyjaźnić, gdyby Niall nie musiał wrócić do Dublina; na studia oraz do pracy.

Cieszył się, że miał, z kim porozmawiać, ale ciągle miał przed oczami to współczujące spojrzenie przyjaciela. Chciał coś o tym powiedzieć, ale wolał nie zaczynać tego tematu. Lepsze od zapewnień, że wszystko było w porządku, było pokazanie tego. Zatem próbował, a jak mu wychodziło, nie jemu było oceniać.

Istniała jednak jeszcze druga strona medalu. Horan czuł się dziwnie, po tym jak przespał się z Adorą. Jakby zdradził Norę, choć wcale tak nie było. Poczucie winy było silniejsze niż świadomość.

W końcu rozmowa doszła do momentu, w którym to, co wydarzyło się w Sevilli przestało mieć znaczenie; zaczęli mówić o wszystkim i o niczym. W międzyczasie dołączył do nich Richie, który napisał do Brendona z pytaniem, gdzie ich wywiało. Śmiali się głośno, opowiadając mniej i bardziej zabawne żarty. Barmanka po raz kolejny postawiła przed nimi szklanki pełne piwa, przy czym upomniała ich, żeby zachowywali się ciszej.

Niall przeprosił chłopaków, po czym wyszedł do toalety. Nagle przypomniało mu się, co zobaczył, gdy wszedł do lokalu. Dzięki rozmowie z kumplami zapomniał o tym, a on znów czuł się całkiem dobrze jak na ten okres. Pomyślał, że nic takiego się nie stanie, jeśli zerknie w tamtą stronę.

I wtedy ponownie coś pękło.

Szybko wszedł do łazienki, prawie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Ku jego uldze w środku nikogo nie było. Oparł się rękoma o blat umywalki, spuszczając głowę. Zaczerpnął kilka głębszych oddechów. W głowie utkwił mu obraz tej dwójki – Nory i tego chłopaka – cieszących się swoim towarzystwem. Po chwili zastępowało go wspomnienie, kiedy to on był na jego miejscu.

Nie potrafił określić, co wtedy czuł. Chociaż właściwie to chyba mógł – pustka. Cieszył się, że Nora ruszyła do przodu, była szczęśliwa, mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać tego ukłucia w sercu, że już nigdy nie będzie u jej boku. To nie on będzie tym, do którego będzie się przytulać. To nie on będzie tym, który będzie ją pocieszał i wspierał, gdy ona znów będzie przechodzić przez swoje momenty załamania. To nie on będzie przygotowywał gorącą czekoladę, by potem wspólnie obejrzeć zachód słońca.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten facet będzie lepszy dla Nory, niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby być, a Nora będzie świadoma swojej wartości.

Brendon i Richie wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami, gdy tylko Horan odszedł od stolika.

– Co? – zapytali jednocześnie.

– Co z nim? – Brendon skinął głową w kierunku, w którym odszedł ich przyjaciel.

– Zgaduję, że to. – Richie odpowiedział tym samym gestem, lecz wskazując Norę wraz z chłopakiem przy barze zbierających się do wyjścia. – Stary, on jakieś trzy tygodnie temu zerwał z dziewczyną, z którą był dość długo. Jak ty na jego miejscu czułbyś się, widząc swoją byłą , którą nadal kochasz z innym kolesiem i to w dodatku tak krótko po rozstaniu?

– Skąd wiesz, że są razem?

– Tego nie powiedziałem – zauważył Brendon. – Ale to nieważne. Niall nadal za nią tęskni i nie pogodził się z ich rozstaniem. Wyjazd może i trochę pomógł, ale tylko chwilowo.

– Racja. Jest świetnym aktorem, przyznaj.

– Trudno zaprzeczyć – przytaknął i upił łyk piwa.

– Kurwa – odezwał się Richie po chwili ciszy, z trzaskiem odstawiając pustą szklankę na stolik, a Brendon spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i lekko zaniepokojony. – Musimy coś zrobić, żeby nie myślał o tym. To go wykończy.

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Ale co możemy zrobić? Nie zatrzymamy przecież jego myśli. Niestety, musi to przeczekać, a my jedyne, co najlepszego możemy zrobić, to być przy nim.

Załatwił swoją potrzebę, umył ręce. Przemył twarz chłodną wodą, by otrzeźwić trochę swój umysł. Niby pomogło, tylko ciekawe na jak długo. Osuszył skórę papierowym ręcznikiem, następnie opuszczając pomieszczenie. Przyklejając sztuczny uśmiech na ustach, usiadł z powrotem przy stoliku obok Richiego.

– O czym gadacie?

Tym razem już nie spojrzał w kierunku baru, nie będąc świadomym, że para już wyszła. Patrzenie na Norę i tak by mu w niczym nie pomogło. Zwłaszcza kiedy towarzyszył jej inny mężczyzna. Próbował uciszyć ten głosik w swojej głowie mówiący, że powinien nienawidzić tego nieznajomego, bo wiedział, że nic złego nie robił. Dopóki sprawiał, że Nora była szczęśliwa, to nie jego sprawa.

Brendon wzruszył ramionami.

– Niczym ważnym.

Richie zaczął rozmowę o ostatnim meczu piłki nożnej, która potoczyła się własnym torem, a w międzyczasie polało się jeszcze więcej alkoholu.

Nie licząc nadchodzącego kaca, wieczór mogli zaliczyć do udanych.

Z małymi trudnościami wrócili do pokojów po pierwszej w nocy. Niall zrzucił z siebie wszystkie ubrania i walnął się na łóżko. Dryfował między świadomością a snem. Uświadamiał go w tym szelest tworzony przez Richiego. Wtedy znów do jego głowy wróciły wspomnienia Nory, kiedy czasem dzielił z nią to łóżko.

Gdy leżeli obok siebie pogrążeni w ciemności, nie odzywali się ani słowem, napawając się odprężającą ciszą przerywaną ich oddechami. Niewielki uśmiech zabłąkał się na twarzy Nialla na wspomnienie, jak Nora nie potrafiła długo wytrzymać. Wtedy po „dobranoc” wypowiedzianym szeptem przytulała się do jego boku i niedługo po tym zasypiała.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego, jak bardzo lubiła oglądać zachody słońca. Wschody darzyła może i nawet większym zamiłowaniem, lecz rzadko kiedy wygrywała z lenistwem, aby wstać wcześniej. Kiedy wracali do Mullingar, każdego pogodnego letniego wieczoru wychodziła na zewnątrz z kubkiem gorącej czekolady albo miętowej herbaty w dłoniach. Z zachwytem małego dziecka oglądała zachód, podziwiając go, jakby widziała to po raz pierwszy.

_Niall przygotował dla nich gorącą czekoladę z piankami, po czym zaniósł ją na taras. Były wakacje, więc wrócili do swoich domów rodzinnych, a ten wieczór spędzali u dziewczyny. Nora leżała już na szarej kanapie owinięta kocem, przeglądając coś na swoim telefonie. Postawił kubki na małym stoliku, a dziewczyna usiadła tak, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Kiedy usiadł obok, przykryła go kocem i przytuliła się do niego. On objął ją ramieniem, następnie składając czuły pocałunek na jej czole._

_Wieczór był chłodny, ale to nie powstrzymało Nory, aby usiąść na zewnątrz i obserwować chowające się za horyzontem słońce. Niebo mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami żółci, pomarańczy oraz czerwieni, miejscami przechodzącymi w róże, a także fiolety. Niall dzięki Norze zaczął dostrzegać urok tego widoku. Wcześniej nie do końca rozumiał, co takiego ludzie w tym widzieli._

_Z motylą delikatnością muskał opuszkami palców odsłoniętą przez koszulkę skórę na ręku dziewczyny pod puchatym materiałem koca. Od dłuższego czasu wpatrywała się przed siebie, siedząc niemal w bezruchu i popijąc czekoladę. Niall zaś nie odrywał wzroku od swojej ukochanej. To był zdecydowanie bardziej urzekający widok._

_Odstawiła pusty kubek, oblizując resztki z kącików ust._

_– Cholerka, jakie słodkie. Ale i tak było dobre. – Zaśmiała się cicho. Odwróciła w stronę Nialla, od razu poważniejąc i spoglądając w jego niebieskie oczy._

_Niall uniósł pytająco brew, dostrzegając iskierkę niepewności w jej oczach._

_– Niall… – westchnęła._

_– Tak, słońce?_

_Złapała jego dłonie i delikatnie potarła palcami ich wierzch._

_– Kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mocno cię kocham – wyrzuciła z siebie prawie na jednym wydechu, nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy._

_– Hej, co jest? – zapytał zmartwiony. Chciał przysunąć się bliżej, ale Nora powstrzymała go, kładąc dłoń na jego torsie._

_– Niall…_

_Przygryzł wargę z coraz większym niepokojem. Kompletnie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Czekał na odpowiedź, lecz ona nie nadeszła. Nora jedynie spuściła i pokręciła głową z rezygnacją._

_– Kochanie. Wiem, że mnie kochasz. Ja także ciebie bardzo kocham. To się nie zmieni. Nora?_

_– Nie – powiedziała stanowczo po krótkiej chwili milczenia, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę._

_Niall patrzył na nią w szoku. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie był do końca pewny, co miała na myśli, mówiąc „nie”. To sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło mocniej, a myśli szalały._

_– Oczywiście, że się zmieni. Zostawisz mnie w końcu. Nie wytrzymasz ze mną tak długo. Dziwne, że nadal wytrzymujesz…_

_– Nora – przerwał jej. Ujął twarz dziewczyny w dłonie i spojrzał w oczy. – Nie zostawię cię przez twoje problemy. Jesteś niesamowitą, kochaną, piękną dziewczyną. Te problemy dla mnie nie mają znaczenia. Zawsze ci pomogę i będę przy tobie, kiedy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebowała. Zawsze._

_Milczała. Patrzyła na niego, a łzy spłynęły powoli po jej twarzy. Przysunęła się do niego jak najbliżej, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało chłopaka. Objął ją ciasno ramionami, pocieszająco pocierając jej plecy._

_– Obiecaj._

_– Obiecuję. Nigdy cię nie zostawię – wyszeptał i złożył pocałunek na jej głowie._

_– Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Przysięgam._

_Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, dopóki ciemność nie otuliła ich własnymi ramionami. Gdy Niall myślał, że Nora zasnęła, ta poruszyła się delikatnie, aż w końcu odsunęła się od niego na tyle, by móc złączyć ich usta. Pocałunek był powolny, cieszyli się swoją bliskością, scałowując smak czekolady ze swoich warg, podczas gdy ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały ich sylwetki. Nie przeszkadzał im chłód coraz bardziej dający o sobie znać. Mieli siebie nawzajem i na razie nie potrzebowali niczego więcej._

Od niektórych sytuacji minęło trochę czasu, lecz wciąż pamiętał je bardzo dobrze. Jakby miały one miejsce zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Miał wrażenie, że spożyty przez niego alkohol tylko spotęgował uczucie pustki. Wypuścił drżący oddech, błagając, by ostatnie tygodnie okazały się snem, a strużki łez spłynęły po jego skroniach, znikając we włosach. Ale dobrze wiedział, że niestety, to rzeczywistość i już nic nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Życie toczyło się dalej. On również musiał ruszyć do przodu.


	3. Seeing Blind

**2 czerwca 2014**

Tego dnia Mullingar kąpało się w słońcu, a Niall nie zamierzał tego marnować. Było wczesne popołudnie, kiedy właśnie skończył wszystko przygotowywać i starannie układał w koszu piknikowym. Nora uwielbiała naturę, więc piknik w słoneczny dzień nie mógł być złym pomysłem. Wczoraj wybrali się do Dublina do ogrodu botanicznego.

– Dokąd jedziesz, wariacie? – zapytała zdezorientowana Nora. Znajdowali się już dość daleko za Mullingar, a nie zanosiło się, by Horan planował gdzieś się zatrzymać.

– Do Dublina – odpowiedział spokojnie, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– Słucham?! – Odwróciła się do niego przodem na tyle, ile pozwalał jej pas bezpieczeństwa.

– Do ogrodu botanicznego. Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że chciałabyś odwiedzić Narodowy Ogród Botaniczny, więc proszę bardzo.

– Co… ja nie…

– Ty tak. Już zapomniałaś?

Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie zamilkła, siadając prosto. Delikatny rumieniec zawstydzenia wstąpił na policzki dziewczyny. Możliwe, że kiedyś coś mogła wspomnieć, ale nie sądziła, iż to zapamiętał. Już wiele razy pokazał jej, że nie potrafił jedynie słyszeć, ale też słuchać, mimo to czasem i tak ją zaskakiwał.

w Internecie widziała mnóstwo zdjęć z ogrodu i już wtedy była zachwycona. Jednak fotografie nie ukazywały całego uroku, piękna danego miejsca. Jak tylko znaleźli się w ogrodzie, poczuła się, jakby przenieśli się do innej krainy. Była oczarowana. Zachwycała się każdą rośliną, Niall śmiał się z niej, że próbowała zrobić zdjęcie chyba każdej, która kwitła. Niezmiernie cieszyło go to, że jej się podobało. Serce ściskało na widok szczęśliwej Nory, bo dokładnie na to zasłużyła.

Nigdy w życiu nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że uczucie, którymś kogoś się darzyło, mogło być tak silne, dopóki sam się o tym nie przekonał. Kochał Norę całym sobą.

Zabrał jeszcze dwa koce – drugi w razie, gdyby pogoda postanowiła zmienić zdanie i zrobiłoby się zimno – a następnie razem z koszykiem wpakował do bagażnika.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później już czekał przed drzwiami domu Nory. Otworzyła mu jej mama, Laurie, i od razu uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

– Niall! Wejdź – przywitała go w progu.

Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo były podobne do siebie z Norą; długie ciemne włosy, lekko falowane, niebieskie oczy, pełne usta. Do tego pani Darby wyglądała młodziej niż na swój wiek, więc na pewno nie raz zostały wzięte za siostry.

Zaraz po przekroczeniu przez niego progu mama dziewczyny przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Odwzajemnił go ze śmiechem oraz cichym przywitaniem.

– Nora powinna zaraz przyjść – powiedziała i wtedy, jak na zawołanie, pojawiła się dziewczyna. Teraz to ona przytuliła swojego chłopaka. Złożyła przy tym pocałunek na jego ustach, nie przejmując się tym, że jej matka stała niecały metr od nich. Laurie przyglądała się tej dwójce z ciepłym uśmiechem oraz rozczulającym, matczynym spojrzeniem.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Zachichotał przy jej ustach.

– Jestem gotowa, chyba możemy jechać – oznajmiła, odsuwając się od niego.

– Jasne.

– Tylko weź jakiś sweter, gdyby się ochłodziło – poleciła pani Darby swojej córce.

– Wszystko mam – odpowiedziała z małym zniecierpliwieniem, szybko wracając do pokoju, aby zabrać mały plecak razem z bluzą, a potem skierowała się do kuchni, skąd zgarnęła plastikowy pojemnik na jedzenie. – Idziemy? – Uśmiechnęła się do Nialla, gdy stanęła przed nim. Miała na sobie krótkie jeansowe spodenki oraz jeden ze swoich ulubionych topów na ramiączkach.

Otworzył drzwi, po czym wskazał dłonią w kierunku wyjścia.

– Panie przodem.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, wychodząc z domu.

– Miłego dnia, bawcie się dobrze! – usłyszeli jeszcze zanim chłopak zamknął drzwi.

– Nawzajem! – od krzyknęli równocześnie.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz nic przynosić. – Skinął na trzymane przez dziewczynę pudełko.

– Zamknij się i lepiej otwórz samochód.

Wyjechali poza miasto, więc Nora od razu opuściła szybę, opierając o nią ręce, a na nich głowę. Wiatr rozwiewał kosmyki jej włosów, a ona z przymkniętymi oczami rozkoszowała się promieniami słonecznymi całującymi skórę, podśpiewując  _ ’39 _ Queen rozbrzmiewającym z głośników radia. Niall zerkał co jakiś czas na swoją dziewczynę i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok, który sprawiał, że ciepło rozlewało się w jego klatce piersiowej. Oblizał wargę, kręcąc głową rozczulony, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na drogę, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie.

Uwielbiał to uczucie, które ogarniało go w obecności Nory lub na samą myśl o niej. Czuł, że mógłby zrobić wszystko, aby tylko zobaczyć uśmiech na jej twarzy. Przeżył kilka mniej lub bardziej poważnych związków, lecz żadna dziewczyna nie wywoływała u niego takich uczuć jak ona. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy się to nie skończy i wciąż będą dzielić ze sobą najlepsze chwile swojego życia. Powoli zbliżała się ich pierwsza rocznica. Jego poprzednie związki nigdy nie przetrwały tak długo. Najdłuższy zakończył się po pół roku.

Niecałe dwadzieścia minut drogi minęło im przyjemnie we własnym towarzystwie z ich ulubionymi piosenkami grającymi w tle. Niall zjechał na prowizoryczny parking w pobliżu jeziora, gdzie zaparkował. Oboje opuścili auto, zabierając potrzebne rzeczy. Okolica była cicha i spokojna, z dala od zabudowań, a samochody rzadko tędy przejeżdżały. Otwarta przestrzeń na niewielkim wzniesieniu z pojedynczymi drzewami czy krzewami, skąd rozpościerał się widok na połyskującą w blasku słońca taflę wody. Ciepły wiatr muskał ich twarze, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach kwiatów oraz trawy. Idealne miejsce, by spędzić czas w spokoju.

Rozłożyli koc. Kiedy usiedli, Nora zajrzała do koszyka, chcąc sprawdzić, co przygotował jej chłopak.

– Jabłkowe crumble[1] i springrolls[2]? – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, po czym wyjęła kubeczki, talerzyki oraz pojemniki z przysmakami.

– Twoje ulubione.

– Nie podlizuj się, ty gnojku. – Pokazała mu język, a on złapał go między palce.

– Przeproś – powiedział poważnym tonem, choć mało brakowało do tego, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy patrzył na Norę.

Puścił jej język. Od razu otarła usta wierzchem dłoni.

– Zapomnij. Chociaż – sięgnęła po pudełko z deserem, który przygotowała i postawiła je otworzone przed Niallem, uśmiechając się słodko – pavlova[3] wystarczy na przeprosiny za urażenie godności pana Horana?

Chłopak kilkukrotnie przeniósł wzrok z deseru na dziewczynę.

– Chcesz mnie przeprosić czy zabić ilością cukru? – zapytał w końcu, a Nora zaśmiała się.

– Zobaczymy, jak to się skończy. – Niewinnie wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po czysty talerzyk, kładąc na niego jednego naleśnika.

Nie liczyli upływającego czasu, chcąc, jak najdłużej zostać tu sam na sam, z dala od wszystkiego, cieszyć się ciszą, spokojem oraz własnym towarzystwem. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nawet pogoda naprawdę rozpieszczała ich tego dnia. Słońce powoli wędrowało po niebie ku zachodowi, wciąż przyjemnie grzejąc skórę tej dwójki. W wyśmienitych humorach rozmawiali, śmiali się, dogryzali sobie, skradali pocałunki i zajadali się przekąskami, nie chcąc tego kończyć.

– Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję cukrem – wymamrotał Niall, popijając sokiem kolejną zjedzoną porcję pavlovej i położył się na kocu.

– I tak ci smakowała – powiedziała dumnie, po czym usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach. Dłonie ułożyła płasko na klatce piersiowej chłopaka.

Uśmiechnął się do niej z dołu, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Zdjęła swoje okulary i odłożyła je obok, następnie to samo zrobiła z tymi należącymi do Nialla. Chciał zapytać, co miała zamiar zrobić, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to, pochylając się nad nim. Złączyła ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Leniwie scałowywali smak deseru oraz owoców ze swoich warg. Ułożył dłonie na jej talii, powoli sunąc nimi wyżej pod top dziewczyny, czym wywołał gęsią skórkę. Jedną zatrzymał na wysokości piersi, a drugą przesunął na plecy. Dziewczyna delikatnie przygryzła jego wargę, ale po chwili niechętnie odsunęła się. Horan westchnął niezadowolony z jej ruchu. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a następnie wyprostowała się, zdjęła ręce swojego chłopaka z siebie i wstała.

– Chodźmy na plażę – zaproponowała, gdy spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

– Chcesz się kąpać?

Nora w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami.

Wstał i razem ruszyli w kierunku wody, a dziewczyna złapała go za rękę. Zdjęli buty, gdy weszli na piasek. Szli wzdłuż brzegu, nie odzywając się, po prostu wsłuchując się w cichy szum wody oraz śpiew ptaków. Każde z nich pogrążyło się we własnym świecie, jednak wciąż doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z obecności drugiego. W pewnym momencie Nora zatrzymała się. Bosą stopą sprawdziła temperaturę wody. Puściła rękę chłopaka, zdjęła spodenki, rzucając je z dala od wody, po czym bez słowa weszła do wody. Niall także pozbył się swoich ubrań. Jak tylko Nora zorientowała się, że znalazł się za nią, odwróciła się gwałtownie, ochlapując go wodą.

– Cholera! – krzyknął, co bardziej przypominało pisk, czując chłodną wodę na rozgrzanym ciele.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko śmiech, więc nie pozostał dłużny. Później pisk dziewczyny rozniósł się echem po okolicy. Chlapali się jak dzieci przez jakiś czas, dopóki chłód nie zaczął im dokuczać. Wtedy Darby wskoczyła Niallowi na plecy, a on złapał ją za tył ud dla stabilności i wyszedł z wody. Prawie się przewrócił, gdy zeskoczyła na piasek, a następnie w biegu złapała swoje spodenki oraz jego koszulkę.

– Hej! – zawołał za nią, lecz nie powstrzymał śmiechu. Bez pośpiechu założył pozostałą garderobę, po czym wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Nory. Stała przy kocu odwrócona do niego tyłem, więc mógł podziwiać jej nagie plecy, kiedy zmieniała mokry top na jego koszulkę. Usiadła na swoim poprzednim miejscu, następnie zakładając jeszcze bluzę, a Horan zajął miejsce obok.

– Co, złodzieju koszulek? – zapytał, obserwując ją.

– Zimno. – Złapała drugi koc, który złożony leżał obok. Owinęła dokładnie Nialla, co wywołało u niego śmiech. – No co? Teraz ty też nie zmarzniesz. – Posłała mu uśmiech, po czym założyła okulary, kładąc się. Nagle poczuła na sobie ciężar ciała chłopaka, na co wydała zduszony krzyk. Odwrócił ich na bok, przyciskając dziewczynę do siebie, szczelnie obejmując ją ramionami oraz kocem, pocierał jej plecy dłonią, by ją rozgrzać.

– Już ciepło?

Zachichotała i wtuliła się w jego tors.

– Kocham cię, głuptasie.

Po tych słowach zapadła między nimi cisza. Nora zagryzła wargę z myślą, że powiedziała za dużo, a Niall nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Poczuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Jakby ogromny ciężar spadł mu z ramion.

– Wow… to było głębokie – skomentował z chichotem, przypominając sobie jej słowa, gdy on wyznał miłość: „Chciałabym odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale chcę, żeby to było szczere. Chcę być pewna. W tych czasach te słowa prawie straciły swoją wartość oraz siłę, a ja nie chcę, żeby były puste. Przepraszam”.

Zaśmiała się razem z nim.

– Naprawdę cię kocham. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że w filmach czy książkach przesadzają, ale to prawda. Niesamowite i jednocześnie dziwne uczucie.

– Trochę – zgodził się i pocałował ją w usta. – Kocham cię.

Nora uśmiechnęła się, lecz w środku rozpierało ją szczęście. Nie potrafiła dopuścić do swojej świadomości tego, że osoba, którą sama darzyła tak mocnym uczuciem, to odwzajemniała. Nawet nie oczekiwała, że kiedyś poczuje miłość oraz dowie się, jak to jest kochanym. Teraz mogła powiedzieć, że to było chyba najlepsze uczucie.

[1] owoce zapieczone pod kruszonką

[2] naleśniki z warzywami, kurczakiem i serem

[3] deser z olbrzymiej bezy z owocami czasem z dodatkiem bitej śmietany


	4. Slow Hands

**2 li** **pca 2013**

Drugi lipca, czyli jeden z najważniejszych dni dla rodziny Horan, kiedy to Greg, brat Nialla, wraz z Denise zdecydowali się pobrać. Rodzina oraz najbliżsi przyjaciele zebrali się w kościele, będąc świadkami tego niezwykłego wydarzenia, następnie mogli do białego rana świętować, ciesząc się wraz z młodą parą.

Goście zrobili miejsce na parkiecie dla nowożeńców, tworząc koło wokół, aby jak zaczarowani oglądać pierwszy taniec w akompaniamencie  _ A Thousand Years _ Christiny Perri. Rodzice wzruszeni obserwowali swoje dzieci, Maura, mama Grega, nawet tego nie kryła, pozwalając łzom płynąć po policzkach, co chwilę ścierając je chusteczką.

Niall, obejmując w talii Norę, opierającą się tyłem o jego tors, przyłapał się na wyobrażeniu sobie ich dwójki na miejscu swojego brata wraz z jego świeżo upieczoną małżonką, Denise. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na tę myśl, zagryzając wargi, by powstrzymać śmiech. Polubił Norę, ale wszelkie plany co do ich związku kończyły się właśnie w tej chwili. Cieszył się tym, co mieli teraz. To mu wystarczało. Im obojgu. Nie znali się długo, więc nawet jeśli chciałby pomyśleć, gdzie będą za miesiąc czy dwa, była jedynie pustka.

Nie wiedział, co ta dziewczyna miała w sobie takiego, co czyniło ją w jakiś sposób wyjątkową. Jej pewność siebie? Jej zamiłowanie, momentami wręcz obsesyjne, do kwiatów czy innych roślin? Jej uroda? Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że Horan powoli oddawał Norze każdą cząstkę siebie. Gdy stali wśród członków obu rodzin przed kościołem, czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii, a teraz tutaj, na sali wśród tłumu gości, czuł niemal dumę, że był tu z Norą. Że to z nią mógł dzielić rodzinne wydarzenie. Poczuł, jakby była częścią tego wszystkiego.

Od dnia, w którym się poznali minęło, trochę ponad miesiąc, podczas którego zbliżyli się do siebie. Na początku dużo imprezowali wspólnie. Później coraz częściej umawiali się na spotkania w samotności, gdzie mogli pobyć bez ciekawskich oczu swoich znajomych. Tajemnicza siła ciągnęła jedno do drugiego; uwielbiali swoje towarzystwo, nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów. Jednak zdarzały się chwile, kiedy po prostu siedzieli obok siebie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Nie przeszkadzała im taka cisza. Mogliby powiedzieć, że czasem była ona potrzebna.

Oboje dzielili zamiłowanie do filmów oraz seriali, więc często wieczorami kończyli albo u Nory, albo u Nialla rozłożeni na łóżku, obłożeni słonymi i słodkimi przekąskami, robiąc sobie maratony. Trwały wakacje, co skutkowało tym, że oglądali do białego rana, a następnego dnia odsypiali do południa.

_ Niall leżał na łóżku Nory, a ona prawie na nim z głową ułożoną na jego ramieniu, nogą przerzuconą przez biodra chłopaka, ręką obejmując brzuch. Bawił się jej włosami, kiedy oglądali „To tylko seks”. Tego wieczoru Nora miała całe mieszkanie dla siebie, bo Laurie wyszła do swoich przyjaciółek, oznajmiając, że wróci około północy, a tata miał nocną zmianę w szpitalu. _

_ Film dobiegał końca. Horan wpatrywał się w zmieniające się obrazy na ekranie, lecz jego umysł już nie rejestrował, co się działo. Myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Kiedy między Jamie a Danielem zaczęło się układać, wyłączył się i zaczął myśleć o nim oraz Norze. Jakby to było, gdyby spróbowali pójść o krok dalej? To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jego myśli zbaczały na ten tor. Coraz poważniej zaczynał to rozważać. Była wspaniałą dziewczyną. Czuł, że mógł jej zaufać. Wiedział, że mógł z nią porozmawiać, a ona go wysłucha. Zresztą dziewczyna od niego mogła liczyć na to samo. Od pewnego czasu ich relacja zaczęła coraz szybciej wykraczać poza granice przyjaźni. _

_ – Niall. – Usłyszał chichot Darby. Wpatrywała się w niego, opierając się na łokciu. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, a ciepło rozlało się w klatce piersiowej na widok rozpromienionej twarzy dziewczyn. – Już się skończyło. _

_ – Mhm. – Przytaknął. _

_ Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej. Nora musnęła nosem jego policzek, po czym złączyła ich usta w pocałunku. Położył dłoń na jej policzku, a ich usta poruszały się powoli. _

_ – Nora – odezwał się z lekką chrypką w głosie, po tym jak się od siebie odsunęli. _

_ Podsunął się wyżej, opierając o poduszki. _

_ – Coś się stało? – Usiadła przy nim. Złapała za rękę, patrząc na niego nieco zdezorientowana. _

_ Pokręcił głową, spuszczając spojrzenie na ich złączone dłonie. Potarł kciukiem wierzch tej należącej do dziewczyny. _

_ – Mam... pytanie? Tak sądzę. – Odchrząknął i oblizał usta. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie przemyślał tego dokładnie. Uniósł na nią wzrok, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Chodź tutaj. _

_ Posadził na swoich nogach. Ułożył dłoń na policzku dziewczyny, przyciągając ją ponownie do pocałunku. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, bo Nora odsunęła się z cichym westchnieniem. Wyglądała na lekko zmartwioną. _

_ – Nie skończyłeś. _

_ – Tak, bo właśnie przerwałaś. – Objął ją w talii. _

_ – Niall – powiedziała stanowczo, patrząc mu w oczy. _

_ Westchnął. Czuł ciepło zawstydzenia na policzkach. _

_ – Myślałaś kiedyś o nas jako parze? – wypalił. _

_ – Może – przeciągnęła słowo. Uśmiechnęła się i oparła dłonie na jego ramionach wyraźnie rozluźniona. – A co? Myślisz, że udałoby nam się? _

_ Wzruszył ramionami, a kącik ust zadrżał, unosząc się w uśmiechu. _

_ – Może. _

_ – Chciałbyś spróbować? _

_ – Dlaczego miałoby nam się nie udać? Więc... zgodzisz się zostać moją dziewczyną? _

_ – Oczywiście, panie Horan – zgodziła się ze śmiechem. _

_ Pochyliła się, składając czuły pocałunek na ustach chłopaka _ .

Po pierwszym tańcu parkiet wypełniły inne pary w różnym wieku, dzieci zaczęły biegać wokół, zbierając konfetti, które zostało wystrzelone na koniec. Niall tańczył ze swoją dziewczyną, oboje uśmiechali się do siebie, a on nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej błękitnych oczu. Miała na sobie zwykłą czarną, tiulową sukienkę, tego samego koloru szpilki, dzięki którym teraz przewyższała go kilka centymetrów. Kręcone włosy z góry upięła z tyłu, a reszta wesoło podskakiwała wraz z jej ruchami. Wyglądała tak pięknie, że Niall zapomniał się zdziwić, gdy tego dnia po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. Sam miał czarny garnitur oraz dopasowaną kolorystycznie muszkę.

Noc powoli upływała, goście w najlepsze świętowali wielki krok w życiu pary młodej, nie przejmując się niczym innym. Z szerokimi uśmiechami oraz wypiekami na twarzach, nieco upojeni alkoholem, wirowali na parkiecie lub spacerowali po ogrodzie. Nora wraz z chłopakiem tańczyła, ile była w stanie. Dziewczyna zdążyła zatańczyć z każdym wujkiem i dziadkiem Nialla oraz przeprowadzić rozmowę z jedną babcią, która zaczęła wychwalać swojego wnuka, powtarzając przy tym, że w końcu kogoś sobie znalazł. Zaraz po tym poleciały komplementy w kierunku dziewczyny, a Horan nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż stać z nią zawstydzony, rumieniąc się wściekle. Darby, która tak bardzo stresowała się poznaniem jego rodziny, a tymczasem z przyjemnością z nimi rozmawiała, żartowała. Trochę pośmiali się z Nialla i jego wyczynów za dzieciaka.

W końcu udało im się wyrwać na zewnątrz. W ich zgrzane ciała uderzył chłód nocy, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Niall okrył swoją marynarką dziewczynie ramiona, widząc, że nie zabrała ze sobą żakietu.

– Będzie ci zimno. – Chciała mu ją oddać, ale ten ją powstrzymał.

– Ty jesteś w sukience. Tobie będzie bardziej.

Przewróciła oczami, ale jej usta ułożyły się w lekki uśmiech.

– A potem zachorujesz i będę musiała się tobą zająć.

– Taki właśnie jest mój plan.

– Och, myślę, że twoja mama zrobi to o wiele lepiej ode mnie.

Nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, który echem rozniósł się pośród nocy. Nora spojrzała na niego i sama zaczęła się śmiać.

– Nie wątpię.

Objął ją w talii, gdy szli wzdłuż alejki wyłożonej kostką brukową. Uśmiechnięta twarz księżyca wisząca wśród połyskujących gwiazd wpatrywała się w tę dwójkę. Liście chicho szeleściły, a gdzieś w oddali było słychać szum samochodów. Greg z Denise na swoje przyjęcie weselne wybrali lokal na obrzeżach niewielkiego irlandzkiego miasteczka w urokliwym miejscu. Otaczał go mały skrawek lasu, w pobliżu nie było domów, więc nie istniała obawa, że hałas będzie przeszkadzał. Na terenie posesji znajdował się duży ogród z kilkoma altankami, fontanną oraz alejkami. W powietrzu unosił się zapach róż, których krzewy można było dostrzec w blasku księżyca i lamp znajdujących się na zewnątrz budynku. Przy altankach nieśmiało rosła maciejka, a jej słodkawy zapach otoczył parę, gdy usiedli na ławce.

Przysunęła się do niego blisko, owijając marynarką, kiedy chłód nieproszony wdarł się pod czarny materiał. Przyglądała mu się, jak wkładał do ust papierosa, po czym go odpalił. Wypuścił chmurę dymu. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy, a ona pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

– No co? Chcesz? – Wyciągnął papierosa w jej kierunku.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, usiadła okrakiem na jego udach, po czym ujęła filtr dwoma palcami. Wsunęła sobie między wargi, nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Dżentelmen – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Posłał jej może nieco przesłodzony uśmiech, a ona ponownie się zaciągnęła.

– Chodź tu – szepnęła, przybliżając się, by wpuścić dym do ust chłopaka, którym się zaciągnął.

Odebrał dziewczynie papierosa, gdy wypaliła połowę, po czym dokończył go. Nora zaś nie odrywała wzroku od jego twarzy, obserwując dokładnie ruch każdego mięśnia, kiedy wciągał dym do swoich płuc. Wyrzucił niedopałek, zdeptując go, a ona położyła dłonie na policzkach chłopaka, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo przystojny jesteś – powiedziała szeptem.

– A jeśli wiem? To co wtedy?

– Ale prawdopodobnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo. – Kciukiem delikatnie dotknęła jego wargi, sunąc po niej opuszkiem.

– Myślę, że wiem. – Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– W takim razie mnie to cieszy – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i pochyliła się, składając pocałunek na jego ustach, który odwzajemnił niemal od razu.

Całowali się powoli, zatracając się w tamtej chwili. Niall przeniósł dłonie z jej bioder na uda, które także pokrywał czarny, cienki materiał. Powoli przesunął je wyżej. Westchnienie rozkoszy wyrwało się z jego gardła, gdy palce natknęły się na koronkę. Dotknął miękkiej skóry nóg, wsuwając palce pod paski pończoch.

– Niall. – Odsunęła się z cichym piskiem.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie – zapytał, a chrypka w jego głosie była wyraźniejsza niż zwykle.

Złapała ręce chłopaka, odsuwając od siebie. Przysunęła się zawadiackim uśmiechem.

– Ptaszki ćwierkały, że to ci się podoba – szepnęła na ucho, po czym złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego policzku.

– Mhm… dobrze ci wyćwierkały.

Uśmiech nie schodził z ust dziewczyny, gdy pocierała dłonie Nialla, aby je rozgrzać.

– Jaki lód. Kurka wodna, Horan. Chodźmy do środka. – Zeszła z jego kolan i pociągnęła za rękę. Nie protestował, więc ruszyli powolnym krokiem z powrotem.

– Twoja rodzina jest świetna. Niepotrzebnie się obawiałam – przyznała ze śmiechem.

– No widzisz. Mówiłem ci. Dogadujesz się z nimi lepiej niż ja.

– Jeszcze nie potwierdzę ani nie zaprzeczę. Ale zdziwiłam się, że dziadek i babcie nie zadawali ich typowych pytań.

– Bo oni nie są typowi. – Zaśmiał się.

Wrócili do sali, gdzie zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Zjedli po kawałku ciasta, wypili razem po drinku, po czym dołączyli do szalejących gości na parkiecie. Spędzili tak kolejne kilka godzin; na zabawie z przerwami na odpoczynek, przekąskę i może odrobinę alkoholu.

Zabawa zakończyła się, sala opustoszała, a na zewnątrz wesoły świergot ptaków mieszał się ze złotawą poświatą wschodzącego słońca. W rezydencji, w której odbywało się wesele, na piętrze znajdowały się pokoje, gdzie mogli odpocząć najbliżsi młodej pary. 

Niall z Norą weszli do swojego pokoju. Podeszła do okna, rozglądając się po ogrodzie oświetlanym przez pierwsze promienie słońca. Chłopak zaświecił lampę stojącą przy łóżku.

– Pięknie tu – powiedziała bardziej do siebie.

– Prawda? – Rzucił marynarkę na oparcie krzesła, po czym podszedł do niej. Darby odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem, zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona. Ułożył dłonie biodrach dziewczyny.

– Zamieszkajmy tu.

Uniósł brwi.

– Chciałabyś.

– Dokładnie to powiedziałam. Shh, nic nie mów. – Chwyciła go za kołnierz koszuli i pocałowała.

Zmęczenie wyparowało z ich organizmów, gdy spijał z jej ust każdy jęk, każde westchnienie wydobywające się z nich. Powstrzymywał w sobie chęć zdarcia z niej sukienki, aby napawać się widokiem swojej partnerki. Nieznacznie przesunął dłonie, więc teraz znajdowały się tuż nad pośladkami. Palce dziewczyny zaczęły sprawnie rozpinać kolejne guziki koszuli Nialla. Muszki pozbył się jeszcze przed północą, zatem teraz nie była przeszkodą. Chwilę później materiał wylądował na podłodze. Nie chcąc pozostać jej dłużnym, odnalazł suwak, po czym rozsunął go powoli, rozkoszując się dotykiem miękkiej, rozgrzanej skóry Nory, na której pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Odsunęła się od niego, aby zdjąć sukienkę ze swojego ciała i stanąć przed nim w pełnej okazałości. Nie wiedział, czy te powolne, zmysłowe ruchy były celowe, ale każdy z nich nakręcał go jeszcze bardziej. Podniosła ubranie, które jeszcze przed chwilą miała na sobie, i rzuciła je na krzesło, gdzie spoczywała marynarka chłopaka.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem, widząc jego niemal świdrujący wzrok na sobie.

– Nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Jędrne piersi uwięzione w prześwitującym staniku z naszytymi niewielkimi kwiatami prosiły się o dotyk. Pragnął dotykać oraz całować każdy skrawek jej pięknego ciała, a miał je na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Podszedł do niej, przypierając mocno do ściany. Coś między jękiem a piskiem uciekło z ust dziewczyny, gdy ponownie ją pocałował, a ona pozwoliła jego dłoniom wędrować po pośladkach, udach oraz biodrach. Opuszkami palców dokładnie badał każdą wypukłość, zagłębienie, rozstęp. Przesunął dłonią po jej wystającym brzuchu, a ona odruchowo go wciągnęła.

– Łaskoczesz – szepnęła i zachichotała cicho.

– Przepraszam?

Nie odpowiedziała, gdy zabrała się za rozpinanie paska jego spodni. Pomógł jej pozbyć się ich, a następnie oboje przeszli bliżej łóżka, na którym usiadł. Nora zdjęła szpilki, po czym stanęła między jego nogami. Teraz światło lampy dokładniej oświetlało skórę dziewczyny. Na brzuchu mógł dostrzec dość wyraźnie blizny, jakie już wcześniej zauważył na rękach dziewczyny. Nigdy o nie nie pytał.

Nie miał co ukrywać, uwielbiał swoją dziewczynę. Charakter, jak i wygląd. Urzekało go to, że nie próbowała ukryć tych drobnych niedoskonałości, które także lubił. Były one częścią Nory, to one sprawiały, że wyglądała pięknie. Nie wyobrażał sobie jej bez nich. To już by nie była ta sama Nora. Nora Darby nie była idealna, ale w tej swojej nieidealności dla niego była perfekcyjna.

Pochylił się, składając pocałunek na każdej nawet najmniejszej bliźnie. Zaś Nora odsunęła od siebie twarz chłopaka, siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach, przesuwając koniuszkiem języka po ustach. Musnęła delikatnie jego wargi, po czym zaczęła składać ścieżkę pocałunków na szyi oraz obojczykach chłopaka. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem tych miękkich ust na swojej skórze, którymi mogłaby doprowadzić go na sam skraj wytrzymałości. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazów. Cieszył się, że ludzie nie potrafili czytać sobie w myślach. Choć po jej spojrzeniu wiedział, że nie był jedynym z takimi fantazjami.

Odetchnął głęboko, by się trochę uspokoić. Złapał Norę za biodra, kładąc ją na łóżku, a następnie pochylając się nad nią. Bez pamięci dokładnie obcałowywał jej szyję, dekolt, brzuch. Dłonią chciwie pieścił pierś przez cieniutki materiał stanika. Dźwięki ulatujące z gardła Nory nakręcały go coraz bardziej i bardziej. Ujął między palce twardy sutek, delikatnie go masując.

– Mój Boże, Niall – sapnęła.

Przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz. Wyglądała na tak kruchą i uległą przez jego dotyk. Odsunął się od niej może zbyt szybko, a ona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.

– Pozbądźmy się tego – powiedział z lekką władczością słyszalną w głosie, pociągając pasek pończoch, co wywołało u Nory cichy śmiech.

Podniosła się, po czym spełniła jego życzenie, pozbywając się bielizny. W tym czasie on zrzucił z siebie bokserki.

Pisnęła, gdy bez ostrzeżenia złapał ją za tył kolan i przyciągnął do siebie. Z powrotem upadła na łóżku. Głowa chłopaka niemal od razu znalazła się między jej nogami, a język na kobiecości.

– Nie tak mocno – warknęła, zaciskając uda na głowie Nialla. – Złota tam nie znajdziesz. Delikatniej. – Odsunął się, Nora opuściła rękę i dotknęła nabrzmiałej łechtaczki, drażniąc ją palcem. – Tutaj.

Zaśmiał się cicho, odsuwając jej dłoń, by wykonać polecenie. Szarpnęła biodrami, gdy zaczął pieścić końcówą języka wskazane przez nią miejsce. Wydała z siebie gardłowy jęk, wyginając plecy w łuk. Przytrzymał biodra dłońmi, ujmując ustami kobiecość. Zaczął ssać, a Nora zadrżała z przyjemności. Jego podniecenie wzrastało z każdym kolejnym jękiem dziewczyny.

– Niall, przestań.

– Coś nie tak? – Odsunął się, by zobaczyć, jak zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, a jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się oraz opadała wraz z czerpanymi głębokimi oddechami.

– W kopertówce mam prezerwatywę…

– Poczekaj, mam swoją. – Zszedł z łóżka, żeby odszukać na podłodze spodnie, po czym wyjął to, czego szukał z kieszeni, następnie wrócił do swojej dziewczyny. Zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Jesteś pewna? Chcesz tego?

– Jak najbardziej.

– Jesteś pijana – zauważył. Nora patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu, a chwilę później wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

– W porę się opamiętałeś. Jestem wystarczająco trzeźwa, żeby tego chcieć i potem tego nie żałować.

Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

– Okej, ufam ci. To twój pierwszy raz?

– Z tobą tak.

Rozerwał opakowanie prezerwatywy, po czym sprawnie naciągnął ją na przyrodzenie. Nora wygodnie ułożyła się na poduszkach. Niall klęknął na końcu łóżka i powoli, niemal z celebracją całował skórę na jej kostkach, łydkach, udach, wysyłając dreszcze rozkoszy po całym ciele dziewczyny.

– Niall… – błagała.

Nie musiała powtarzać dwa razy.

Chwycił nogi dziewczyny, owijając je sobie na biodrach, by po chwili płynnym ruchem znaleźć się w jej wnętrzu.

– Dobry Boże – wydyszała.

– Dobrze?

– Lepiej niż dobrze.

Rozchyliła nogi bardziej, aby ułatwić mu ruchy, a rękoma odruchowo złapała go za ramiona. Niezrozumiałe słowa wymykały się z ich ust, pot powoli perlił się na ich skórze. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, kiedy wiła się pod nim z przyjemności, błagając o więcej i jeszcze bardziej go rozpalając. Tracił zmysły przez tę kobietę.

Wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona. Był pewny, że rozcięła skórę w tych miejscach. Zaciskała się na nim, a jego ruchy stawały się coraz mniej regularne.

– Dasz radę dojść? – zapytał przy jej ustach, oddychając ciężko.

– Tak... tak. Nie przestawaj. – Wygięła plecy w łuk.

Jedną rękę wsunęła między ich ciała, aby pomóc sobie palcami. Zaciskała mięśnie kobiecości na nim jeszcze mocniej, ulegając szalonemu orgazmowi, ledwo zrozumiale wymawiając jego imię. Więcej nie potrzebował, by nieopisana przyjemność wstrząsnęła jego ciałem.

Oboje zamarli w bezruchu, napawając się tą błogością i powoli starając się złapać oddech.

– Kurka wodna – westchnęła Nora z uśmiechem.

Zaśmiał się i skinął głową w zgodzie, a następnie pocałował ją delikatnie.


	5. Too Much To Ask

**19 stycznia 2015**

Zmęczony padł na łóżko. Nawet nie wiedział, że był tak wykończony, dopóki nie odczuł przyjemnego bólu w plecach oraz nogach, gdy je odciążył. Wszystko wokół wirowało przez wypity wcześniej alkohol. Skóra oraz włosy były wilgotne po szybkim prysznicu. Nie chciało mu się nawet wycierać ani tym bardziej bawić się w zakładanie czegoś, co mogłoby udawać piżamę. Nie dzielił z nikim pokoju motelowego. Wyjechał sam, mimo że Brendon kilkakrotnie proponował, że mógłby z nim jechać. Ale Niall delikatnie, acz stanowczo odmawiał, aż ten w końcu odpuścił. Choć to nie zmieniało faktu, że martwił się o swojego przyjaciela i o to co mogło mu strzelić do głowy w wielkim mieście, prawie na drugim końcu kontynentu.

Potrzebował odpoczynku od swojego życia w Dublinie, więc postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę, wyjechać do Hiszpanii, a jeśli chodzi o miasto wybór padł na Sewillę.

Dokładnie pięć dni temu zerwał z Norą. Wszystko wokół przypominało mu o niej, to za bardzo bolało. Akurat mieli krótką przerwę na uczelni, podczas której Darby zapewne wróciła do rodziców. Niall zaś potrzebował odciąć się od wszystkiego, więc pierwszą myślą był wyjazd. Wyjechać to tak jakby trochę umrzeć.

Cały dzień zwiedzał, a później, gdy słońce zniknęło już za horyzontem, zwiedził pierwszy klub w okolicy. Pił, bawił się, poznał kilka osób, pił jeszcze więcej. Zauważył, że taka ucieczka z chłodnego Dublina do kilkakrotnie większej oraz gorącej stolicy Andaluzji spełniła swoje zadanie. To, co wydarzyło się w Dublinie, tam zostało. Studia, praca, problemy, Nora Darby.

Nora Darby i wszystko, co z nią związane.

Ale czy aby na pewno?

Przez prawie dwa Nialla zdążyła wkraść się w wiele aspektów jego życiu, jeśli nie wszystkie. Teraz musiał nauczyć się żyć bez niej.

Naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, mimo że nie było aż tak zimno. Zamknął oczy, starając się zasnąć. Jednak sen nie nadchodził.

I wtedy wszystko prysnęło.

Jego umysł bez przerwy nawiedzały wspomnienia z Norą. Wspólne wyjścia, imprezy, wieczory, noce. Każda chwila. Dobra czy nieco gorsza, ale wciąż z nią. Jedna myśl poganiała drugą. Próbował skupić się na czymś innym. Na osobach, które dziś poznał. Na Adorze – uroczej Hiszpance z ciemnymi, długimi włosami oraz pięknymi oczami. Spędził z nią dużą część dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Tak, będzie myślał o Adorze.

O tym, jak uroczo brzmiał jej hiszpański akcent w połączeniu z angielskimi słowami. Jak twardo wymawiała „r”. O tym, że wyjątkowo znała jego ojczysty język na takim poziomie, aby się zrozumieć. Jak wielokrotnie prosiła go, żeby mówił nieco wolniej.

Znów do jego myśli wkradła się Nora.

Polubiłaby Adorę? Czy Adora polubiłaby Norę? Byłaby zazdrosna? Wątpił w to ostatnie.

Około szóstej rano udało mu się oddać w objęcia Morfeusza. Przebudzał się z mocnego snuu, dryfując między piękną nieświadomością a jawą. Za chwilę znów zasypiał.

Gwałtownie się przebudził. Chyba w towarzystwie krzyku. Nie spał, ale miał wrażenie, że jednak wciąż nie obudził. Trwał w takiej częściowej świadomości. Nora w jego głowie była tak realna. A może umysł wcale nie płatał mu figli? Niemal mógł poczuć jej obecność obok siebie, świeży, kwiatowy zapach perfum, słodkie, miękkie usta na swoich…

Wiercił się na łóżku, a pościel nieprzyjemnie drażniła jego rozgrzaną skórę. Skopał z siebie kołdrę, przewracając się na plecy. Wpatrywał się w poszarzałą biel sufitu. Wszystko go bolało. Gdy się poruszał, miał wrażenie, jakby każda część ciała ważyła tonę. Promienie słoneczne chamsko przedzierały się przez żaluzje, naśmiewając się z niego. Musiało być już późno.

Sprawdził godzinę. Spał jakieś sześć godzin, a czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż zanim położył się do łóżka. Czuł się przeżuty i wypluty przez życie, które później dodatkowo go skopało. Kac wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał. Żołądek skręcał się z głodu, powodując mdłości, a pęcherz domagał się opróżnienia. Jednak Niall nie zamierzał ruszać się ze swojego miejsca.

Trudno, najwyżej zrzyga się głodu.

Jego umysłem bez przerwy władała jedna myśl, a właściwie osoba – Nora Darby. To, co się stało wydawało się tak odległe, jakby wydarzyło się jakieś milion lat temu. A może nawet nigdy to nie miało miejsca, a Niall po prostu przeżywał bardzo realistyczny sen. Dobre zaś wspomnienia były tak bliskie. Na przykład wtedy, gdy poszli nad jezioro ze znajomymi i urządzili małą imprezę. Wszyscy, prócz Nory oraz Nialla zmyli się wcześniej. Oboje usiedli na niewielkim wzgórzu przytuleni, patrząc, jak niebo mieniło się złotem i różem pomiędzy kłębiastymi chmurami.

Uwielbiał, kochał tę dziewczynę. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką zaraz obok Brenona i Richiego. Rozumiała go, a on ją. Akceptowali siebie nawzajem takimi, jakimi byli. Wiedział o problemach dziewczyny. Zawsze wspierał. Wiele razy zapewniała go, że ten jego wystający i niewyrzeźbiony brzuch w niczym mu nie ujmował, a jego nos był uroczy. Nadal był przecież tym samym Niallem Horanem.

Wciąż pamiętał, jak na początku liceum grupka dziewczyn szalała za nim, wzdychała na jego widok. Niby robiły to skrycie, jednak Niall był zbyt spostrzegawczy. Do tego miał znajomych, którzy co nieco mu przekazywali. Jeszcze wtedy należał do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, a one przychodziły na każdy mecz z wiadomych powodów. Podczas nich istniało większe prawdopodobieństwo, że będą mogły zobaczyć go bez koszulki. Czasem widywał je w skateparku, gdy spotykał się z kumplami, aby poszaleć na rampach, co było niedorzeczne, ale bawiło go. Podczas rozmowy otwarcie z nim flirtowały, jednak żadna z nich nie miała odwagi, by zaciągnąć go do łóżka. W drugiej klasie zrezygnował z drużyny, ale jego miłośniczki nadal za nim szalały. Może mniej, lecz wciąż.

A potem zobaczyły go bez koszulki.

Fakt, może jego ciało nie było wyrzeźbione jak kiedyś. Wciąż chodził na siłownię oraz ćwiczył, ale to było jedynie dla utrzymania kondycji, a także dobrego samopoczucia, więc przybyło mu w niektórych miejscach. Pod ubraniami nie było tego widać, a Niall mimo wszystko czuł się ze sobą dobrze.

Wtedy ta grupka dziewczyn z etapu zapatrzenia w niego, momentalnie przeszła na swego rodzaju obrzydzenie nim. Nieraz słyszał od nich „zapuścił się”, „nie dba o siebie”, „jest gruby”, co wcale nie było prawdą. Ale nic z tego sobie nie robił. Każdą zasłyszaną uwagę puszczał mimo uszu.

Lubił się zabawić i lubił seks. Nie widział sensu ukrywania tego przed Norą. Kiedy zostali parą, nagle zaczął trochę tego żałować, bo wiedział, że niektóre dziewczyny robiły swoim partnerom wyrzuty o to, iż wcześniej sypiali z wieloma kobietami jeszcze zanim postanowili zostać parą. Obawiały się, że szybko im się w ten sposób znudzą i zostawią je ze złamanymi sercami. Albo je zdradzą.

Zaskoczyło go to, że Darby ani razu nie poruszyła tego tematu. Zrobił to sam, bo nie mógł już wytrzymać. A ona mu po prostu powiedziała, że seks to normalna ludzka potrzeba i w pełni mu ufała, więc to nie było niczym, czego mogła się obawiać ani robić mu o to wyrzutów. Sama też nie była święta.

Nadal nie ruszył tyłka z łóżka, mimo że minęły jakieś dwie godziny. Ręce świerzbiły go, by sięgnąć po telefon leżący na szafce, wybrać numer Nory. Pragnął chociaż usłyszeć jej głos. Wiedział jednak, że na dłuższą metę to nie wystarczy. Chciał wiedzieć, co robiła przez te kilka dni. Jak się czuła, czy dobrze spała, czy czasem o nim myślała.

Czy w ogóle za nim tęskniła?

Może powinien zadzwonić do Missy, jej przyjaciółki?

Nie, powinien wstać i w końcu się wysikać oraz coś zjeść.

Był w trakcie ubierania się, gdy jego telefon zawibrował na szafce. Nagle jakby ożył, rzucając się, by odebrać, nawet nie sprawdził, kto dzwonił. Rozczarowanie uderzyło go prosto w twarz, gdy po drugiej stronie wcale nie usłyszał głosu Nory, a zupełnie innej dziewczyny.

– Hejka! Wyspałeś się? Jak się czujesz? Żyjesz tam jakoś? – hiszpański akcent i łamany angielski od razu zaatakował go pytaniami. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, kiedy podał jej swój numer, choć sam ten fakt pamiętał.

– Cześć – odparł bez entuzjazmu, siadając na łóżku i przeżuwając resztki herbatników, które wygrzebał z plecaka. – „Jakoś” to dobre słowo. Ta, jest świetnie – próbował to powiedzieć całkiem poważnie i nawet uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby chcąc okłamać też samego siebie.

– Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? – Skrzywił się, gdy tylko usłyszał pytanie.

Na samą myśl, że musiałby się gdzieś ruszyć, robił się niesamowicie zmęczony. Nawet nie miał ochoty wyjść coś zjeść, wolał być głodny.

Lecz zebranie się w sobie oraz oddanie się energicznej dziewczynie wciąż brzmiało o wiele lepiej, niż pozostanie zamkniętym w czterech ścianach pokoju wraz z własnymi, torturującymi go myślami.

– Spoko.

– Więc na co dziś masz ochotę? – dopytywała. Potarł czoło, czując, że to będzie o wiele dłuższy dzień, niż zakładał. A największą ochotę miał na wyłączenie myśli, ale przecież to niemożliwe. Może kiedyś ktoś wynajdzie taki przycisk. Albo on sam się za to zabierze. – Skatepark? Albo możemy pozwiedzać. Pójść pod grzybka – tak nazywała słynny Metropol Parasol – zobaczyć Plac Hiszpański i przy okazji Park Marii Luizy...

Ożywił się nagle.

– Kurwa, nie mam deski.

– Nie ma problemu, mogę pożyczyć ci swoją. Mam ich odrobinę więcej, niż powinnam i potrzebuję. – Zaśmiała się.

– W takim razie skatepark.

Był styczeń, lecz w Hiszpanii było znośnie, a Niall i Adora zabawnie wyglądali razem – on w lekkiej bluzie oraz kapeluszu, a ona w zimowej kurtce. Promienie słońca wiszącego na niebie muskały roześmiane twarze osób szalejących na rampach w skateparku. Sądził, że dziewczyna zabierze też resztę swoich znajomych, więc nieco się zdziwił, gdy pod motelem czekała na niego sama, a na miejscu byli tylko we dwójkę, nie licząc kilku nieznajomych.

– Nie będzie ci niewygodnie w tej kurtce? – zapytał, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dam radę. A tobie nie będzie zimno?

– Jest jakieś dwadzieścia stopni, w Irlandii to upał. – Roześmiał się.

Pierwszy raz od kilku dni poczuł, że żył. Musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu tego poczucia prędkości, wiatru, który mierzwił włosy i owiewał całe jego ciało. Może trochę popisywał się przed dziewczyną, ale ona również nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Śmiali się, krzyczeli coś do siebie, spędzając ten czas lepiej, niż oboje mogli się spodziewać. Wydawało im się, że znali się od dawna, a nie od wczorajszego wieczoru.

Wygłupiali się tak ze dwie godziny, może więcej, dopóki żołądek Nialla nie zaczął domagać się napełnienia. Wcześniej udało mu się go oszukać kilkoma herbatnikami, a po usłyszeniu słowa „skatepark” kompletnie zapomniał o tym, by po drodze kupić sobie coś bardziej pożywnego. Złapał tylko okulary przeciwsłoneczne, kapelusz, portfel oraz klucze.

– Może coś teraz zjemy? – zaproponował, kiedy nie mógł już wytrzymać. Chciał zostać jeszcze trochę dłużej. Bawił się świetnie, więc nie chciał tego kończyć. Jednak teraz wygrywał pusty żołądek.

– Jasne. Niedaleko jest zajebisty bar. Mają naprawdę dobre jedzenie.

– Nieważne dobre czy nie, aby zjadliwe. – Zaśmiał się.

Zabrali swoje deski, po czym ramię w ramię skierowali się do lokalu wybranego przez dziewczynę.

Już najedzeni siedzieli przy stoliku w kącie przytulnego, wypełnionego po brzegi baru, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, popijając przy tym drugie piwo. Goście głośno ze sobą rozmawiali, lecz Niall zauważył, że to była norma. Hiszpanie byli głośni i roześmiani. Podobało mu się to. Polubił też towarzystwo Adory. Mówiła chyba nawet więcej niż on, więc im obojgu buzie się nie zamykały. Wchodzili sobie w słowo, ciągle zmieniali temat, nawet nie kończąc poprzednich. Nie narzekał, ponieważ jego mózg nie miał nawet kiedy podsunąć mu nieprzyjemnych myśli.

W dodatku był w zupełnie obcym miejscu, nic nie przypominało mu o Norze. No chyba że spotkali jakąś szczęśliwą parę, których tam było wiele. Wtedy czuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Uczucie to mijało, gdy tylko Adora ponownie go zagadywała. Ona nie miała pojęcia, co wydarzyło się w Irlandii. Wiedziała tylko, skąd pochodzi, że studiował filologię norweską i pracował w sklepie muzycznym. To co wydarzyło się w Irlandii, zostało w Irlandii.

Niall został sam przy stoliku, kiedy Adora po trzecim piwie poszła do toalety. Siedział z opartą na dłoni głową, a palcami drugiej ręki bębnił o blat stolika. W tle akurat leciało  _ Love Kills _ od Queen.

Niall prychnął i pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się do siebie.

– Ja pierdolę – mruknął pod nosem i odwrócił się do okna.

– Spadamy? – usłyszał nad sobą głos dziewczyny, a do jego nosa dotarł słodki, trochę mdły zapach jej perfum.

– Mhm – przytaknął, po czym zebrał swoje rzeczy, uregulował rachunek za całe zamówienie i wyszli. Adora uparła się, by oddać mu pieniądze za swoją część, ale Niall nie chciał ich przyjąć. W końcu jednak to zrobił, gdy ta była gotowa rzucać w niego nimi.

– Jesteś niemożliwa.

– Może ociupinkę – powiedziała śpiewnie, teatralnie zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Gdzie idziemy teraz?

– Co powiesz na kupienie butelki wina i trochę śmieciowego żarcia? A potem możemy iść do mnie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Podoba mi się ten plan. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Obudził się z mocnego snu. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie był i czy jeszcze spał. Czuł ciepło czyjegoś ciała obok siebie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co robił, zanim położył się do łóżka. Odwrócił się na plecy, zerkając na osobę leżącą przy nim z rozrzuconymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami na poduszce.

Wtedy wszystko sobie przypomniał.

Kupili jakieś tanie wino, paczkę ciastek i chipsy, a potem w jego pokoju motelowym rozsiedli się na łóżku, włączając przypadkowy kanał muzyczny. Pili, wymieniając się butelką, bo nie chciało im się kupować kubków. Zajadali się przy tym przekąskami, komentowali teledyski oraz teksty piosenek. Później w dziwny sposób sprawy potoczyły się tak, że powoli, może trochę niepewnie, zaczęli się całować, mimo że alkohol dodawał im nieco odwagi. I tak właśmie skończyli, uprawiając seks. Gdy już przysypiali, pamiętał, że Adora zapytała go o układ przyjaciół z korzyściami na ten czas, gdy będzie w Sewilli. Ale przynajmniej w tamtym momencie odzyskał trzeźwe myślenie i odmówił. Po tym jednym razie czuł się źle. Więcej wrażeń nie potrzebował. Poza tym czy to miało sens na pięć dni?

Z drugiej strony zaś poczucie beznadziei oraz ta wewnętrzna pustka popchnęły go do tego, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczoru. Na to nie było lepszego leku niż seks. Wtedy choć przez chwilę czuł się coś wart.

Ociężale zwlókł się z łóżka, uważając, aby nie obudzić wciąż pogrążonej w głębokim śnie dziewczyny. Wziął czyste ubrania, po czym udał się pod prysznic z nadzieją, że woda i żel pod prysznic zmyją z niego to okropne poczucie winy. Może też to, jak beznadziejnym człowiekiem był.


	6. Paper Houses

**12 kwietnia 2016**

– Norris, chodź, pójdziemy na spacer – oznajmił, odstawiając kubek po kawie. Pies leżący na podłodze przy nodze stołu z zaciekawieniem uniósł uszy na dźwięk ostatniego słowa.

Niall ubrał się, po czym przypiął smycz do obroży Norrisa i wyszli z mieszkania. Zwykle chodził z nim do parku, który znajdował się akurat tuż za jego blokiem, więc tym razem również postawił udać się w to miejsce.

Norrisa adoptował ze schroniska kilka miesięcy temu. Miał dość ogłuszającej ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu, ale nie na tyle, aby poszukać współlokatora. Finansowo mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc nie widział opcji zrezygnowania z psa. W dodatku trafiła mu się para uprzejmych oraz miłych sąsiadek, które z chęcią zajmowały się Norrisem, gdy musiał iść do pracy. Na szczęście mógł pracować z domu, co bardzo ułatwiało mu wszystko – opiekę nad Norrisem, jak i redagowanie tłumaczeń.

Psiak nie był rasowy – mieszaniec kundla z owczarkiem niemieckim. Na krótkich łapach i z puszystą czarno-brązową sierścią. Niall obawiał się, że będzie problematyczny, ale od samego początku był spokojny, sygnalizował, kiedy chciał wyjść. Przypuszczał, iż wcześniej mieszkał w bloku.

Uwielbiał chodzić na spacery do tego parku, gdyż nie należał do tych małych, w których z jednego końca, można było dostrzec drugi. Posiadał też wyjątkowy urok. Wraz z nadejściem wiosny życie rozkwitało w nim na nowo, czyniąc go jeszcze piękniejszym. Fiołki kwitły pełną parą, trawniki były niemal fioletowe, a wokół roznosił się ich słodki zapach. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Nory opowiadającej o tych kwiatach. One już zawsze będą mu się z nią kojarzyć.  _ Urocze kwiatki _ .

Norris musiał obwąchać każde kretowisko oraz każdy pień, a obsikać co drugi. Wtedy mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu w pełni zadowolony ze swojej misji. Niall już myślał, że pora wracać, bo pies najwidoczniej nie wiedział, gdzie iść, spacerując spokojnie przy nodze właściciela. Dopóki nie znalazł patyka, stwierdzając, że koniecznie musiał go obgryźć. Horan więc przeniósł się z nim bliżej ławki, na której usiadł. Cierpliwie czekał, aż psiak zakończy swoją pracę, żeby mogli wrócić. Jednak jak na razie się na to nie zanosiło.

Obserwował otoczenie; młodsze oraz starsze spacerujące pary, grupki nastolatków, dzieci z rodzicami lub opiekunami czy osoby spędzające czas samotnie. Właśnie jedna z tych ostatnich przykuła jego uwagę. Szła powolnym krokiem, rozglądając się dookoła, co chwilę spuszczając wzrok. Miała na sobie lekką wiosenną kurtkę, którą zostawiła rozpiętą, ręce włożyła do jej kieszeni, a delikatny wiatr rozwiewał sięgające do ramion włosy.

Była coraz bliżej ławki, na której siedział. Chyba powinien przestać się na nią gapić, zanim ktoś weźmie go za stalkera.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy znów uniosła głowę. Od razu przypadkowo złapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu jak wryta. Dopiero wtedy ją rozpoznał.

We własnej osobie stała kilka metrów od niego Nora Darby. Nie poruszyli się ani o milimetr, a ta chwila wydawała się trwać wieki, nie kilka krótkich sekund. Znów spuściła głowę, oblizując usta koniuszkiem języka i powolnym krokiem ruszając w jego kierunku. Od jej postawy aż biło zdenerwowanie. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, zauważając każdy najdrobniejszy ruch, który znał na pamięć. Wspomnienia na nowo ożywały w jego głowie.

– H-hej – przywitała się nieśmiało, czym też zwróciła na siebie uwagę Norrisa.

– Norris, spokój. – Pies niecierpliwie poruszył łapami. Wlepił swoje spojrzenie w Norę. Niall ponownie na nią spojrzał, obdarzając uśmiechem. Oczyścił gardło, zanim się odezwał. – Hej.

– To twój pies? – zapytała. Napięcie między nimi było wyczuwalne.

– Tak. – Skinął głową. – Poznaj Norrisa.

– Miło mi pana poznać, panie Norris – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, co wywołało u Nialla śmiech, a u psa niekoniecznie zadowolenie wyrażone warknięciem w kierunku dziewczyny.

Niall go uciszył i w razie czego krócej przytrzymał smycz.

– Może usiądziesz? – zapytał bez pomyślunku i spojrzał na nią. Może nawet z iskierką nadziei.

– Dlaczego nie? – Cień przebiegł przez jej twarz.

Norris znów warknął, gdy Nora poruszyła się, minimalnie zbliżając do Nialla.

– Norris – uciszył go, a pies na szczęście się posłuchał, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem i oblizując się.

– Chyba mnie nie lubi – zauważyła cichym głosem.

– To polubi. Nie wie, jaki błąd popełnia. – Zaśmiał się. Spiął, gdy uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Nie był pewny, czy wypadało. Odchrząknął i podrapał się pod nosem. Niepewnie zajęła miejsce obok niego.

– Więc... – odezwała się cicho, by przerwać krępującą ciszę między nimi. – Co słychać?

– Wszystko dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze, mogę powiedzieć. Mam gdzie mieszkać, mam pracę, psa... czego chcieć więcej? – odpowiedział z cichym śmiechem. – A ty?

– Cóż... niedawno wróciłam do Dublina. Po studiach wróciłam do rodziców, chciałam trochę odpocząć od tego... wiesz. – Wykonała gest dłonią, po czym położyła obie na kolanach. Przytaknął w zrozumieniu.

– I jak? Podziałało? – Odkąd usiadła obok, wpatrywał się w żwirek, którym wysypana była alejka, i dopiero teraz odważył się w końcu niepewnie na nią spojrzeć. Przyglądała mu się, a jej twarz rozświetlił ten piękny uśmiech, za którym mimo wszystko wciąż tęsknił. Serce zapadło się w piersi, odruchowo mocniej zacisnął palce na smyczy.

– Chyba podziałało, skoro nie mam ochoty rzucić wszystkiego w cholerę na samą myśl o szukaniu pracy.

Ponownie skinął głową tym razem z rozbawieniem. Rozumiał ją w zupełności, ponieważ sam już miał w pewnym momencie dość i na poważnie rozważał powrót do rodziców. Mógłby pomagać im w pracy. Co z tego, że nie miał wykształcenia ani prawniczego, ani psychologicznego, czym zajmowali się jego rodzice/a tym właśnie zajmowali się jego rodzice.

– Masz już coś?

– Możliwe. Czekam na oficjalne potwierdzenie, więc. – Uniosła dłonie, krzyżując palce.

– Trzymam kciuki w takim razie. Chodź – zwrócił się do psa. Klepnął miejsce obok siebie, a pies posłusznie wskoczył na ławkę i usiadł,.

– Od jak dawna masz Norrisa?

– Adoptowałem go pod koniec listopada. Richie wyprowadził się po miesiącu, myślałem, że zwariuję w pustym mieszkaniu. Teraz mam najlepszego współlokatora. Prawda, Norris? – Objął lekko psiaka ramieniem, całując w głowę, co wywołało śmiech u Nory.

– Nie wątpię, że najlepszy. Mogę pogłaskać?

– Jasne. Tylko najpierw pozwól mu powąchać rękę. I od dołu, żeby się nie przestraszył ani nie ugryzł i o tak – instruował ją, delikatnie ujmując jej dłoń, następnie odwracając ją wnętrzem do góry.

Zamarła z wyciągniętą ręką w kierunku psiaka, który pochylił się, by zbadać nieznany zapach. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy lekko trącił ją mokrym nosem, a Niall nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Norris zamerdał ledwo zauważalnie ogonem i pozwolił się podrapać po szyi.

– Mówiłem, że cię polubi.

– Może tylko udaje i zaraz odgryzie mi rękę.

– Przesadzasz.

Czas mijał, a rozmowa kleiła się im o wiele bardziej niż na początku. Prawie jak dawniej. Norris przednimi łapami położył się na kolanach swojego pana, rozkoszując się głaskaniem oraz drapaniem przez Nialla i Norę. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu mu się to znudziło, gdy po jakimś czasie postanowił zejść z ławki, aby wrócić do obgryzania patyka. Musiał się czymś zająć, skoro pan miał swoje zajęcie, a na niego prawie nie zwracał uwagi.

Patyk się skończył, więc okrążył ławkę na tyle, ile pozwalała mu smycz, w poszukiwaniu drugiego. Bez powodzenia. W końcu usiadł przy nodze mężczyzny. Merdał ogonem do dzieci, które chciały go pogłaskać lub wskazywały na niego palcami.

– Niall, posłuchaj – poprosiła nagle Darby, gdy na chwilę zamilkli. Potarła czoło. – Przepraszam.

– Za co? – odparł ze zdziwieniem, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, za co mogła go przepraszać.

– No wiesz... – Zaczęła gestykulować oraz nerwowo przeczesywać włosy, co robiła, gdy się denerwowała. – Za zerwanie.

– Matko, Nora. Daj spokój. To ostatnia rzecz, za którą powinnaś przepraszać. Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Nie ma żadnego problemu.

– Zraniłam cię. Zmarnowałeś na mnie prawie dwa lata. Nie byłam gotowa na ten związek...

– Hej. Lepiej mieć złamane serce przez jakiś czas i wyjść z tego, niż gdyby nasz związek stał się toksyczny i oboje niszczyliśmy siebie nawzajem. Zmarnowałem? Przepraszam, ale nie używaj tego słowa. Oboje coś z tego wynieśliśmy, prawda?

– Okej, coś w tym jest... – niechętnie przyznała mu rację. Uśmiechnęła się, co od razu odwzajemnił. – Czyli nie masz mi tego za złe?

Roześmiał się.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Kamień z serca. – Teatralnie położyła dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

– Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie już wszystko w porządku – powiedział.

Przygryzła wargę, ledwo zauważalnie, skinając głową.

– Może nie najlepiej, ale na pewno lepiej.

– Cieszę się. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Zerknęła na zegarek.

– Cholera jasna! Zasiedzieliśmy się. Muszę iść. – Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

– Spokojnie, nie ma sprawy. Leć.

– Dziękuję za dzisiaj – powiedziała niepewnie z zająknięciem.

– Ja również. Chodź tu. – Wyciągnął ramię w jej kierunku. Od razu domyśliła się, o co chodziło. Z lekkim wahaniem, aczkolwiek chętnie wtuliła się w jego ciało.

– Okej, muszę już iść. – Zaśmiała się cicho, powoli odsuwając.

– Miłego popołudnia.

– Miłego – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Pożegnali się, Nora jeszcze raz pogłaskała Norrisa, po czym każde ruszyło we własnym kierunku.


	7. Since We're Alone

**25 listopada 2014**

Coś było nie tak.

Od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że Nora coś przed nim ukrywała. Spotykali się rzadko, jednak na początku nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, gdyż oboje mieli studia. Dopiero z czasem zaczął dostrzegać dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny.

Wykręcała się tym, iż rzekomo nie miała dla niego czasu. Wiedział, że w większości przypadków było to kłamstwo, ponieważ znał jej rutynę oraz wiedział, że nie potrzebowała aż tyle czasu. Wiedział to, ale do tej pory milczał. Nie chodziło mu o to, aby codziennie mieli się widywać. Kiedyś Nora często sama wychodziła z inicjatywą wspólnych spotkań, randek; od kilku tygodni nie zaproponowała ani jednego, a Niallowi odmawiała prawie za każdym razem. Kiedy w końcu się spotykali, między nimi panowało dziwne napięcie.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się stało z ich związkiem. 

Zrobił coś nie tak?

Znudził jej się?

Miała kogoś innego?

Dlaczego go unikała?

Musiał w końcu z nią o tym porozmawiać. Bez tego nie zajdą daleko.

Była sobota przed południem. Odpuścił sobie dzwonienie, od razu zdecydował się na pójście do niej osobiście. Jakiś czas potem stał przed drzwiami pokoju dziewczyny.

– Och, Niall. – Otworzyła jeszcze ubrana w piżamę oraz z włosami zebranymi w niechlujnego koka. Zaskoczenie wymalowało się na jej twarzy na widok chłopaka.

– Hej – przywitał się. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. – Musimy porozmawiać. Teraz – oznajmił twardo.

– Okej... – Powoli zamknęła drzwi, po czym odwróciła się do niego przodem. – O czym?

– O nas.

Serce zabiło jej mocniej.

– Słucham. – Podeszła kilka kroków bliżej. Patrzyła na niego niepewnie, z lekkim strachem o to, co miało nastąpić za chwilę.

– Oczekuję szczerych odpowiedzi. Żadnego kręcenia. – Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech. – Nora... o co chodzi? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Co masz na myśli? – chciała się upewnić, czy dobrze się domyślała.

– Właściwie to twoje zachowanie w ostatnim czasie. Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.

Nora odwróciła wzrok, przygryzając wargę. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zamiast tego zakryła twarz dłońmi. Starała się uspokoić pędzące myśli, biorąc płytkie oddechy. Niall siedział cicho na brzegu jej łóżka, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Wiem, Niall, wiem. – Wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. Skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenie, przy czym ponownie zamilkła na chwilę. Przełknęła ślinę. – Boję się, Niall. Cholernie się boję.

– Czego? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

– Tego. – Wskazała na siebie oraz Nialla. – Że nie jestem wystarczająca. Wkurzam cię. Nudzę cię.

– Nora – przerwał jej. – Żartujesz sobie? Dlaczego tak w ogóle pomyślałaś?

– A nie jest tak? Jest wiele lepszych dziewczyn ode mnie.

– Kochanie, nie. – Wstał, podchodząc do niej. Ujął delikatnie jej twarz w dłonie, następnie spoglądając w oczy. – Jesteś wspaniała. Masz swoje problemy i wady, ale każdy je posiada, nikt nie jest idealny. Nie przeszkadzają mi one. Nikogo tym nie krzywdzisz.

– Ciebie – wcięła się.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie robisz tego. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, masz mnie, Missy. nie jesteś sama, wiesz? Żadna z tych rzeczy, które powiedziałaś, nie jest prawdą.

– Ale Niall...

Uciszył ją.

– Żadnych „ale”. Nie musisz się martwić, że jesteś niewystarczająca lub coś z tych rzeczy. Kocham cię taką, jaka jesteś – zapewnił ją po raz kolejny, a ona odetchnęła. – Już dobrze?

Przytaknęła. Niall złożył czuły pocałunek na jej czole, po czym przytulił. Odwzajemniła to. Horan zapewniał ją o tym wszystkim tak wiele razy, że w końcu powinna w to uwierzyć, jednak u niej to chyba działało odwrotnie.


	8. Flicker

**14 stycznia 2015**

Powoli zbliżała się piętnasta, a Nora wciąż nie zrobiła nic pożytecznego, wciąż leżąc w łóżku. Missy – zarówno jej współlokatorka w akademiku, jak i najlepsza przyjaciółka – martwiła się o nią, bo wiedziała, co od jakiegoś czasu zaprzątało jej myśli.

Usiadła obok przyjaciółki.

– Nora – podjęła cicho. – Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz?

W odpowiedzi otrzymała skinienie głową, choć z zawahaniem.

– Muszę. Tak będzie lepiej.

– Nie musisz… Kochasz go, a on ciebie. Porozmawiajcie.

– Już rozmawialiśmy. I właśnie w tym rzecz, że go kocham, więc nie chcę go skrzywdzić bardziej.

Missy westchnęła i przetarła twarz.

– Jak uważasz. Widzę, że mimo wszystko ciebie to przytłacza, więc… nie będę naciskać. – Wstała. – Ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre i podejmujesz właściwą decyzję.

Darby spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, skinając na znak, że zrozumiała.

– Idę na zakupy, potrzebujesz czegoś?

Nora jedynie pokręciła głową. Gdy tylko przyjaciółka opuściła pokój, zakryła kołdrą głowę z żałosnym jękiem.

Może to dziś był ten dzień? Przecież kiedyś w końcu będzie trzeba. Od samego rana myślała tylko o tym, rozważała plusy oraz minusy – te pierwsze przeważały nad tymi drugimi. Wyobrażała sobie najróżniejsze scenariusze tej rozmowy. Z jednej strony nie chciała tego, natomiast z drugiej wiedziała, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Tak, dzisiaj zdecydowanie był ten dzień.

Wygramoliła się z posłania, po czym doprowadziła do porządku. Ubrana oraz uczesana, wyjątkowo zrezygnowała z makijażu, sięgnęła po telefon, gdy nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Nie wiedziała, kto to mógł być, gdyż nikogo się nie spodziewała. Otworzyła je, widząc Nialla, który przywitał się z uśmiechem, a następnie pocałował ją w policzek. Zaprosiła go do środka. Serce ścisnęło jej się w piersi na widok jak zwykle promieniującego chłopaka.

Przepraszam, że odbiorę ci te radosne promyki, pomyślała. A może dam ci ich więcej?

– Właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić – powiedziała cicho i niepewnie.

– Och, stęskniłaś się? – Zaśmiał się.

Przykro mi, że masz dziś tak dobry humor...

– Chyba musimy porozmawiać, Niall. – Zaczęła nerwowo bawić się palcami. Serce waliło w piersi ze zdenerwowania. Zaczęła się wahać, czy podjęła dobrą decyzję. Cichy głos w jej głowie zaś nie dawał spokoju, nie pozwalając na rezygnację.

– Okej, słucham cię.

– Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

– Oczywiście – odparł pewnie, ale i nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem. – Co się dzieje?

– To prawda, kocham cię. Całą sobą i dlatego... – Wykonała gest ręką i przyłożyła ją sobie do czoła, próbując poukładać sobie odpowiednio słowa w głowie. – Przemyślałam to sobie i lepiej to skończyć – wyrzuciła szybko oraz niezrozumiałe.

– Słucham…?

– Powinniśmy to zakończyć. – Przełknęła ślinę. Chyba zaczynała żałować tych słów.

– Ale co? O czym ty mówisz? – powoli zaczynał panikować.

– Musimy zerwać, Niall – oznajmiła cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. Oblizała usta i przełknęła ślinę, oczekując reakcji mężczyzny. Jego dobry humor sprzed chwili momentalnie z niego uszedł.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał szeptem po dłuższej chwili.

– Nie dogadujemy się za dobrze, to już nie jest to samo co na początku... Lepiej to zakończyć, niż udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, prawda?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Miał pustkę w głowie, cały czuł się pusty. Miała rację – ostatnimi czasy nie układało się najlepiej, czasem było wyczuwalne między nimi napięcie, nieświadomie się dystansowali. To nie doprowadziłoby ich daleko.

Łzy wypełniły jego oczy, więc odruchowo odwrócił głowę.

– Okej. Chyba tak… Chyba masz rację.

Stała, patrząc na niego, a na jej sercu oraz gardle zaciskają się niewidzialne pięści. Z oczu powoli spływały łzy.

– Jeśli tak uważasz – dodał jeszcze.

– Wiesz, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie będziesz się ze mną męczył.

– Kto powiedział, że się z tobą męczę?! – wybuchnął. Spojrzał na nią przez łzy. – Kocham cię!

– Niall, nie zaczynaj i nie utrudniaj tego.

Pokręcił głową.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Zawahała się przez krótką chwilę, ale przytaknęła.

– Okej. O-okej. – Przeczesał nerwowo włosy i uniósł wzrok. – Okej. Więc to koniec? – ponownie na nią spojrzał. Może w jego umyśle zabłąkała się iskierka nadziei na to, że za chwilę by mu powiedziała, że żartowała, zaczęłaby się z niego śmiać…

– Przykro mi…

– Nie. Nie możemy zerwać. – Pokręcił głową, łapiąc się za włosy. Spojrzał na nią ponownie. – Naprawimy to. Błagam, zgódź się na to.

Zacisnęła usta, a łzy zamazywały jej widok. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Coraz bardziej wahała się, czy nie cofnąć swojej decyzji… Ale mimo wszystko było już za późno.

– Nie możemy. Zrozumiałam, że jednak nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na związek, coraz bardziej mnie to przytłacza, a to też ma wpływ na ciebie. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Musimy, Niall.

Zagryzł mocno wargę, niemal przebijając zębami skórę.

– Okej, jest w porządku, rozumiem. – odezwał się po chwili ciszy. Zaśmiał się cicho bez humoru. – To... powodzenia na nowej drodze życia?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko przez łzy.

– Tobie też. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś lepszego ode mnie i będziesz z nią szczęśliwy.

– A ja mam nadzieję, że w końcu uwierzysz w siebie, bo naprawdę jesteś świetną kobietą.

– Dziękuję. Tak myślę.

Niepewnym krokiem zmniejszył odległość między nimi. Przytulili się krótko, a gdy się odsunęli, Niall złożył czuły pocałunek na czole swojej byłej dziewczyny.


	9. Fire Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: dokładny opis samookaleczeń

**13 kwietnia 2014**

Noc była już późna. Niall spał spokojnie obok niej na wąskim łóżku w akademiku, lecz ona ani na chwilę nie zmrużyła oka. Jej myśli zaprzątały wspomnienia, które nie chciały odpuścić. Była zmęczona, ale wszystko, co się wydarzyło dobre kilka lat temu wciąż było świeże w pamięci. Nieważne jak bardzo starała się zapomnieć, to ciągle siedziało w zakamarkach umysłu, aby niespodziewanie ponownie zaatakować i wysłać ją na dno.

Tę niedzielę spędzili miło, próbując jak najlepiej wykorzystać wiosenną pogodę oraz ciepłe promienie słońca wyglądające zza chmur, jednak nie zapominając o tym, że następnego dnia wracali na uczelnię. Większość dnia spędzili, spacerując po Dublinie, odpoczywali w parku, gdzie Niall znalazł fiołki i przyznał dziewczynie rację, co do tego, że te kwiatki były urocze. Po czym zerwał jednego, a następnie włożył Norze we włosy za spinkę. Później udali się do kina, a po seansie na kolację do baru. Po niej wrócili do pokoju Nialla, aby się pouczyć. Poszło im to zadziwiająco dobrze. Sami byli tym zdziwieni. Richie im nie przeszkadzał, ponieważ zaraz po ich powrocie udał się do swojej dziewczyny.

Nora usiadła, nie mogąc znieść tego wszystkiego. Zrobiła to ostrożnie, aby przypadkiem nie obudzić Nialla, lecz jej się to nie udało.

– Kochanie? – wymamrotał głosem zachrypniętym od snu. Spojrzał na ciemny zarys sylwetki. – Dlaczego nie śpisz?

– Nie mogę. Zły sen – dodała od razu, żeby go niczym nie martwić. – Śpij. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, choć i tak nie mógł tego zobaczyć w ciemności. Pocałowała go w czoło.

– Na pewno?

– Tak, spokojnie. – Nie wiedziała, kogo bardziej próbowała przekonać.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, wiesz o tym.

Przytaknęła w odpowiedzi.

Patrzyła na niego, choć jedyne co widziała to ciemna plama na poduszcze. Wyrzuty sumienia coraz bardziej dawały o sobie znać przez to, że wciąż nie powiedziała mu, skąd brały się te epizody załamania, blizny. Chciała to zrobić, lecz nie potrafiła się przełamać.

– Ty też się kładź. – Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, by mogła się na nim położyć. Zrobiła to, głowę układając na jego ramieniu. 

Niall wsunął palce we włosy dziewczyny, zaczynając je przeczesywać. Przymknęła oczy, starając się rozkoszować tym gestem.

Chłopak powoli ponownie zapadał w sen, gdy do jego uszu dotarł ledwo słyszalny głos.

– Nienawidziłam chodzić do szkoły. Dla mnie każdy dzień to był horror. To nie tak, że nie lubiłam się uczyć, bo uwielbiałam to. Trafiłam też na w większości świetnych nauczycieli.

Na słowa dziewczyny momentalnie się rozbudził. Nie chciał jednak wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, aby nie przestała mówić. Pragnął, żeby wyrzuciła to z siebie, bo widocznie tego właśnie teraz potrzebowała. Leżał spokojnie i ze ściśniętym gardłem słuchał, z lekka obawiając się, czego mógł się dowiedzieć

– Przychodziłam tam tylko dla nauki, nic więcej. Ludzie są okropni. Czy niszczenie innym życia sprawia im przyjemność? To jakaś chora satysfakcja dla nich? Naprawdę do tej pory nie mam pojęcia, co ja im zrobiłam, że postanowiły się na mnie uwziąść. Chyba tylko to, że oddychałam – mówiła coraz głośniej oraz coraz pewniej, lecz powoli głos zaczynał drżeć i łamać się.

Czuł, jak spinała się, a za chwilę rozluźniała przytulona do jego ciała. Z jednej strony z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem chciał jej przerwać, ale z drugiej pozwolić wyrzuć to z siebie.

Zamilkła na chwilę, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, po czym mówiła dalej:

– Zawsze znalazły powód, żeby zacząć mi ubliżać, ośmieszyć, wyśmiać. Jeszcze były lekcje wychowania fizycznego, na które musiałyśmy się przebierać w jednej szatni. Lubiłam sport. Ale przez nie go znienawidziłam. – Kolejny głęboki wdech. – Nigdy nie czułam się tak upokorzona, jak wtedy, gdy musiałam się przebrać, a one... gapiły się na mnie... tam. Jakby niby przez to mogły zobaczyć, czy jestem dziewicą, czy nie, a jeśli nie, to ilu chłopakom pozwoliłam się przelecieć. Raz po kryjomu nawet nagrały to, po czym wstawiły na Facebooka.

Łzy spływały po jej skroni, skapując na ramię. Nora mówiła coraz szybciej, jąkając się przy tym, ale nie przerywała. Momentami jej głos ociekał złością, ale także bezsilnością, a ciało drżało.

– Oczywiście nie odpuściły sobie komentarzy o moim wyglądzie. Przynajmniej raz dziennie słyszałam, że jestem dziwką, obciągarą, lubię się kurwić, w mieście nie było ani jednego faceta, z którym się nie przespałam. Potem zaczęły rozpowiadać, że faceci mi nie wystarczają... Nikt mnie nie bronił, nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Zresztą, kto chciałby rozmawiać z taką kurwą. – Głośny szloch wyrwał się z jej ust.

– Wystarczy – przerwał dziewczynie, bo wiedział, że więcej by nie zniósł, a ona tym bardziej . Łzy bez przerwy płynęły z jej oczu. – Wystarczy – powtórzył ciszej, zaciskając palce w kącikach oczu. Miał tyle pytań, ale teraz żadne nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Zresztą nie był pewny, czy chciał wiedzieć więcej.

Jednak z ich dwójki to Nora musiała przez to przejść, a on tylko tego słuchał. Podświadomie wiedział, że to tylko kropla w morzu całego gówna, którego doświadczyła.

Odsunęła się od niego powoli, usiadła i otarła twarz.

– Pytaj. Wiem, że chcesz – powiedziała, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Teraz była już nieco spokojniejsza, ale jakby pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. – Nie przejmuj się.

– Kiedy... kiedy to się zaczęło? – Przełknął ślinę.

– Jakoś w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum. I tyle też trwało.

– Kurwa... – szukał odpowiednich słów, lecz jedyne, co wypełniało jego umysł to złość na osoby, o których mówiła Nora, osoby, które to widziały i milczały. – Dlaczego? – wydusił tylko.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nadal tego nie wiem. Chciałam, żeby rodzice przenieśli mnie do innej szkoły, ale w tamtym czasie to nie wchodziło w grę, więc odpuściłam i po prostu milczałam.

– Nora.

– Tak?

– To dlatego...? Wiesz. te epizody.

– Tak, dlatego – potwierdziła. – Chodziłam na terapię. Teraz jest dużo lepiej. Jasne, nadal to jest męczące, ale wiem, jak to przetrwać.

Przytaknął w zrozumieniu. Milczał. Po chwili ogłuszającej ciszy, również usiadł i odwrócił się do dziewczyny w ciemności.

– Podziwiam cię, że mimo wszystko poradziłaś sobie z tym.

Nora pokręciła głową.

– Chodzi o to, że nie radziłam.

– Co? Co masz na myśli?

Wzięła jego dłoń, by położyć ją sobie pod koszulką na brzuchu. Ujęła palce i powiodła nimi po wypukłych bliznach, a on znieruchomiał.

– Czujesz? – zapytała cicho, na co skinął w odpowiedzi. – Wiem, że nie raz zastanawiałeś się, skąd się one wzięły, bo przyglądałeś się im i nie raz całowałeś. – Ponowne skinięcie. – Potrafiłam drapać się aż do krwi. Na brzuchu i na rękach. Ukrywałam to pod długimi rękawami, przebierałam się szybko w łazience albo wykręcałam tym, że zapomniałam koszulki.

– Twój były chłopak tego nie widział? Tych blizn? – spytał niepewnie.

Uśmiechnęła się z cieniem smutku, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Może i widział. Inni może też widzieli, ale nic nie powiedzieli, nie zareagowali. Jeśli nie próbowałam ich zakrywać albo w inny sposób zwracać na to uwagi, to małe prawdopodobieństwo, że zauważyli. Pragnęli tylko seksu.

Skrzywił się na jej słowa.

– Podasz mi telefon? – zapytała.

Wykonał jej prośbę, a następnie przyglądał się, gdy zaczęła czegoś w nim szukać. W końcu podsunęła mu wyświetlone zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono uśmiechniętą Norę siedzącą na łóżku w bieliźnie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie rozległe brunatnoczerwone rany na brzuchu i ręce, którą celowo wyeksponowała, aby lepiej pokazać okaleczenia po zadrapaniach. Gdyby nie wiedział, że sama zrobiła to sobie paznokciami, pomyślałby, że pogryzł ją rozwścieczony pies. Widok był okropny, a równie okropne było to, co do tego doprowadziło.

Łzy momentalnie napłynęły mu do oczu, a żołądek podszedł do gardła.

– Dla... dlaczego zrobiłaś to zdjęcie? – Nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu urządzenia, mimo że nie mógł już na to patrzeć.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

Przyciągnął swoją dziewczynę do siebie i owinął ramionami, jakby chcąc ochronić ją przed całym złem tego świata. Łzy w końcu spłynęły po jego policzkach,

– Nie zasłużyłaś sobie na to wszystko. Zasłużyłaś na całe dobro tego świata.

– Niall... nie zaczynaj – przerwała mu, on zaś ją uciszył.

– Daj mi powiedzieć. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Jesteś niesamowitą kobietą. Piękną i mam tu na myśli na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz. Mam nadzieję, że życie wynagrodzi ci ten czas jak najlepiej. Bardzo był chciał zrobić cokolwiek, byś mogła o tym zapomnieć...

– Niall...

– Zapomnieć o tym i żyć bez tych okropnym wspomnień. Nikt nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. Jesteś wspaniała, zasłużyłaś na wszystko, co najlepsze. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Nie była w stanie odnaleźć w sobie żadnych słów, więc tylko przytaknęła na znak, że słuchała. Teraz płakała i ona, wtulona w swojego chłopaka. Nikt nigdy w życiu nie powiedział czegoś takiego o niej. Była zaskoczona, wzruszona. Czuła się choć odrobinę wartościowa, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.


	10. You And Me

**14 lutego 2014**

– Jak wyglądam? – zapytała swojej przyjaciółki, Missy. Obróciła się wokół własnej osi, aby zaprezentować w pełni swój strój. Miała na sobie na bordową, tiulową sukienkę sięgającą ponad kolano z głębokim dekoltem obszytym koronką, do tego czarne szpilki i żakiet w tym samym kolorze. Tym razem zdecydowała się na mocniejszy makijaż podkreślający oczy ciemnymi cieniami, kredką i kreskami oraz krwistoczerwoną szminkę na usta. to były dwie z niewielu rzeczy, jakie w sobie lubiła, więc zawsze przywiązywała do nich uwagę.

Od niemal miesiąca przez egzaminy prawie nie widziała się ze swoim chłopakiem, więc chociaż w walentynki chcieli spędzić cały wieczór tylko we dwoje. Niall zaprosił ją na randkę, która jednocześnie była ich pierwszą, a ona chciała wyglądać jak najlepiej.

– Zniewalająco. Będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi, gdy cię zobaczy.

– Dziękuję – odrzekła ze śmiechem, teraz przeglądając się w lustrze, zadowolona z efektu końcowego. Jej się podobało, a to znaczyło wiele.

Nagle w pokoju rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi. Nora w pośpiechu włożyła płaszcz i zarzuciła na szyję szalik, po czym złapała torebkę, podchodząc do drzwi, aby je otworzyć.

– Hej – chłopak przywitał ją z tym zniewalającym uśmiechem.

– Hej – odpowiedziała wyjątkowo onieśmielona, czując ciepło rozlewające się na jej policzkach.

Ostatnio Niall wyglądał tak elegancko na ślubie swojego brata kilka miesięcy temu. Połączenie jasnej wzorzystej koszuli, którą dojrzała pod płaszczem, z brązowymi materiałowymi spodniami dało niesamowity efekt. Jednak przez te dziewięć miesięcy zdążyła się przekonać, że cokolwiek by nie założył, wyglądałby dobrze.

– Dla ciebie. – Wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, w której trzymał piękną białą różę.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała nieśmiało i pocałowała go w policzek, biorąc kwiat. Miłe gesty wprawiły ją w zakłopotanie; nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować. Od Nialla otrzymywała je często, lecz wciąż nie mogła do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Gotowa?

– Mhm – przytaknęła. – Tylko zostawię różę i możemy iść. – Posłała mu uśmiech, wchodząc w głąb pokoju, by poszukać czegoś, w co mogłaby ją wstawić.

– Lepiej już idź, zajmę się tym kwiatkiem – odezwała się Missy.

Podziękowała przyjaciółce i pożegnała się z nią, po czym wraz z Niallem opuścili pokój.

– Wyglądasz pięknie – skomentował, lustrując ją od góry do dołu.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała cicho.

– Nie będzie ci zimno?

– Niall, nie bądź jak moja mama. – Zaśmiała się. – Jak nie zabierasz mnie na jakiś piknik czy coś, to nie musisz się martwić.

– Niech ci będzie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem, otwierając dla niej drzwi auta.

O dziwo droga nie zajęła im długo, obyło się bez korków. W restauracji zajęli miejsca przy swoim stoliku, znajdującym się przy oknie, z którego rozciągał się widok na park. Może w lutym nie był zniewalający, jednak wciąż posiadał swój urok. Lokal był zatłoczony, co ani trochę ich nie zdziwiło. Zwłaszcza w walentynkowy wieczór.

W ciszy przeglądali karty dań, które przyniósł im kelner. Parę otaczał gwar rozmów i śmiechów pozostałych gości oraz zapach parzonej kawy wymieszanej z wonią kwiatów stojących w malutkich, porcelanowych doniczkach na każdym stoliku. Nie był duszący, ale jednak dość wyraźny.

– Nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś nawet rezerwację – odezwała się Nora, chcąc przerwać ciszę między nimi, która dla niej zaczynała robić się niezręczna.

Wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył nad nią ponad kartą.

– Gdybym tego nie zrobił, skończylibyśmy prawdopodobnie w parku na pikniku. – Zaśmiał się. – Wiem, że może restauracja trochę oklepana, ale chciałem spędzić w końcu...

– Nie – przerwała mu, energicznie kręcąc głową. – Myślę, że to... urocze.

– Serio?

Skinęła głową.

– Poza tym nawet gdybyśmy kisili się w tych wąskich łóżeczkach w akademiku i tak byłoby świetnie – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Prawda. Co nie znaczy, że nie zasłużyłaś na coś więcej.

Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, więc znów przytaknęła, po czym wróciła wzrokiem do karty. Cieszyła się, że miała makijaż, bo pod podkładem nie mógł dostrzec jej rumieńców, które teraz pewnie zalewały całą twarz. Wystarczyło, że ktoś powiedział lub zrobił coś miłego dla niej, aby jej skromne pokłady pewności siebie ulotniły się w okamgnieniu.

Chwilę później kelner odebrał od nich zamówienia.

– Zaprosiłeś mnie, nawet pofatygowałeś się o rezerwację, więc ja płacę za nas oboje.

– Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował bez zastanowienia.

– Jest i nawet się nie kłóć.

– Nora...

Nie dała mu dojść do słowa, łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli i przyciągając do krótkiego pocałunku. 

– Cicho – uciszyła go przyciszonym głosem, na usta wpłynął uśmiech.

Milczał, wpatrując się w jej oczy, lecz w końcu westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Niech ci będzie.

Cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym usiadła prosto, a na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech. Przyglądał się jej, gdy poprawiała włosy, które układały się w lekkie fale. Robił to często, czasem nie do końca świadomie. Lubił ją obserwować, zauważać najdrobniejsze gesty, tiki. Fascynowała go. W dodatku była skryta, co tylko bardziej przyciągało jego uwagę. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała się myśl, iż to nie mogło być do końca zdrowe, a w przyszłości mógł tego żałować, ale ciągle ją ignorował.

– Podoba mi się tutaj – stwierdziła cichym głosem, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

Minimalistyczny wystrój lokalu, stonowane kolory oraz dobrze dobrane mocniejsze akcenty w kolorystyce dawały naprawdę niesamowity efekt. Z głośników dobiegała przyciszona muzyka klasyczna. Nie zabrakło też roślin; w jednej części zostały ulokowane wyższe i niższe palmy, różne rodzaje dracen, monstera. Na ścianie wisiało kilka paproci oraz pnączy. Wśród zieleni stała kanapa, a obok niewielki regał z książkami.

– Naprawdę? – wypalił zaskoczony. Tę restaurację wybrał właściwie z polecenia znajomych, więc ucieszył się, że spodobała się Norze.

Przytaknęła z radosnym uśmiechem rozświetlającym jej twarz.

– Uwielbiam rośliny, minimalizm, a te hiacynty – wskazała na bordowe kwiaty w niewielkiej białej doniczce na środku stolika – strzał w dziesiątkę.

– Cieszę się. – Zaśmiał się krótko. – A jakie kwiaty lubisz najbardziej?

– Nie każ mi wybierać jednych. – Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. – Chyba lubię wszystkie, ale peonie są przepiękne. Fiołki urocze. A wszystkie zielone: paprocie, sukulenty i inne mają swój własny urok. Nawet taki mały sukulent potrafi dać wiele życia wnętrzu.

Słuchał z przyjemnością jak niemal z celebracją mówiła o roślinach. Jego serce roztopiło się na stwierdzenie, że fiołki były uroczymi kwiatami.

– Fiołki są urocze?

Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. Oblizała usta, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają, jakby się do ciebie uśmiechały, zauważyłeś?

– Nie. Następnym razem muszę to sprawdzić.

– Dopilnuję tego – zadeklarowała.

Rozśmieszył go poważny ton dziewczyny, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Kelner przerwał im, przynosząc ich zamówienia. Przy jedzeniu Nora podzieliła się z nim swoim małym marzeniem o tym, że kiedyś chciałaby mieć dom z ogródkiem. Po tym wrócili do rozmów o teraźniejszości. Ani Niall, ani Nora nie za bardzo chcieli wybiegać w przyszłość nawet zwykłą, luźną rozmową, kiedy nie wiedzieli, co będą robić ani gdzie będą za kilka miesięcy. Trochę ich to przytłaczało.

Przyjemna rozmowa pochłonęła parę do tego stopnia, że przesiedzieli prawie trzy godziny. Mieli szczęście, że nikt nie zarezerwował tego stolika po nich, ponieważ prawdopodobnie zostaliby wyproszeni. Zebrali swoje rzeczy i po uregulowaniu rachunku, wyszli.

– Niall? – zapytała lekko zdezorientowana, gdy zauważyła, że chłopak nie miał zamiaru skręcić w ulicę, która prowadziła do akademików. – Gdzie jedziemy?

– Do hotelu. Spokojnie, nie porywam się na handel organami. – Roześmiał się.

– Bardzo śmieszne. – Starała się zachować powagę, lecz także się uśmiechnęła.

Niedługo później mogli odebrać klucze i zaszyć się w swoim pokoju. Niall coraz bardziej zaskakiwał Norę. Takimi małymi rzeczami jak rezerwacja w restauracji czy hotelu.

– Po prostu chcę spędzić z tobą jak najwięcej czasu sam na sam. Ostatnio prawie się nie widzieliśmy, stęskniłem się za tobą – wyjaśnił, gdy upierała się, że hotel nie był konieczny. Na jego ostatnie zdanie coś mocno ścisnęło ją w środku. Naprawdę była bliska rozpłakania się w lobby przy wszystkich osobach, które się tam znajdowały. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co takiego szczególnego zrobiła, że zasłużyła na to wszystko.

Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju, odwiesiła płaszcz na wieszak przy drzwiach i weszła w głąb pomieszczenia za Niallem, który zostawił torbę z rzeczami na podłodze przy łóżku. Rozejrzała się po przytulnym pokoju utrzymanym w odcieniach beżu, z ogromnym łóżkiem oraz dużym oknem. Podeszła do szyby zachwycona widokiem rozpościerającym się przed nią. Lubiła patrzeć na miasto z góry, mogłaby tak stać i obserwować godzinami, pozwalając, by w jej głowie powstawały przeróżne historie.

Wokół roztaczała się ciemność. Chmury zasłoniły niebo, więc jedynym źródłem światła były uliczne latarnie. W hotelowym pokoju paliła się lampa ustawiona przy łóżku. Nora pochłonięta przez własny świat zapomniała o całym otoczeniu.

Drgnęła, gdy poczuła dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoich biodrach i obecność drugiej osoby za plecami. Obróciła głowę, napotykając utkwione w niej spojrzenie swojego chłopaka. Położyła dłonie na jego, opierając głowę na ramieniu.

– Dziękuję za ten wieczór. Było wspaniale – powiedziała.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Pocałowałował ją w czubek głowy.

Nagle obróciła się w objęciach chłopaka, ujęła twarz w dłonie, całując jego wargi. Od razu otrzymała od niego odpowiedź. Objął ją mocniej, a z jej ust uciekł cichy jęk, przyprawiający go o gęsią skórkę. Reszta działa się szybko.

Pozbyli się wzajemnie swoich ubrań. Nora roześmiała się, gdy nie mogła uporać się z paskiem jego spodni. Pomógł jej i po chwili nadzy wylądowali w łóżku, spragnieni dotykając nawzajem swoje ciała, utęsknieni chłonęli każdą cząstką siebie wzajemną bliskość, nie potrafiąc się nasycić.

Leżeli przytuleni do siebie okryci kołdrą. Niall bawił się włosami dziewczyny. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem od dłuższego czasu, trwając w komfortowej ciszy. Wystarczała im wzajemna obecność, po tym jak przez studia nie mogli się często widywać, więc pragnęli się sobą nacieszyć.

– Muszę zmyć tapetę – oznajmiła w końcu lekko zachrypniętym głosem, następnie powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

– W torbie masz ten płyn.

– Jaki? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z dezorientacją.

– Ten do makijażu, co zawsze używasz.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale już nic nie powiedziała, mając pustkę w głowie. Wstała, zebrała z podłogi hotelowy ręcznik, który wcześniej leżał idealnie złożony na łóżku, z torby zabrała wcześniej wspomniany płyn do demakijażu.

Stojąc przed lustrem i zmywając makijaż, nagle do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś robił dla niej coś dobrego tak bezinteresownie. Nawet głupi kosmetyk. Bez przerwy z tyłu głowy siedziała uporczywa myśl, że Niall tylko udawał, że się nią przejmował, a tak naprawdę chciał wykorzystać jej słabość, skrzywdzić ją. Wstydziła się tych myśli, lecz nie potrafiła w stu procentach dopuścić do siebie tego, że robił to szczerze. Życie nauczyło ją czegoś innego.

Wzięła szybki prysznic, po którym owinięta ręcznikiem wróciła do pokoju.

– Dziękuję za płyn. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie. – Uratowałeś mi nim życie.

Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Żaden problem. – Podał jej satynowy materiał. – Możesz się ubrać.

– Skąd ty to wziąłeś? – zapytała, nawet nie próbując ukryć zaskoczenia i odbierając od niego koszulę.

– Zostawiłaś ją kiedyś u mnie.

– Już myślałam, że gdzieś zgubiłam. – Zrzuciła ręcznik, rozwieszając go na oparciu krzesła, po czym szybko założyła koszulę. Weszła pod kołdrę. – Jesteś niemożliwy. Dziękuję. – Pocałowała go w policzek, na co uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz wciąż nie spuszczał z niej uważnego spojrzenia. Uniosła brew pytająco.

– O co chodzi?

– Musimy porozmawiać, Nora – z jego ust padły słowa, które chyba każdego wprawiały w niepokój. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, a serce dziewczyny zabiło nieco mocniej.

– O czym?

Przez myśl przeszło jej to, że teraz z nią zerwie, znalazł sobie kogoś innego albo po prostu miał jej dość, więc chciał skończyć to wszystko.

– O tobie – odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle.

Norze zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Chyba miała rację.

– Tak?

– Powiedz mi o tych swoich momentach załamania. Coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie to martwić.

Cały niepokój nagle uleciał z jej ciałą, a zastąpiła go irytacja. Usiadła i odwrócił wzrok, pocierając czoło. Nie mogła znieść tego współczującego spojrzenia. On również usiadł.

Od wydarzenia sprzed czterech miesięcy przeszła przez jeszcze jedno załamanie. Może nie było ono tak silne jak w październiku, aczkolwiek wystarczające, aby pozbawić ją chęci do życia. Zdarzały się one co jakiś czas, a Nora w tym czasie była zupełnie wyjęta z życia przez uderzające w nią wspomnienia – to mogła śmiało powiedzieć – z najgorszych lat jej życia. Samoocena oraz samopoczucie z łomotem upadały na samo dno.

– Możesz przestać ciągle o to pytać? – zapytała cichym i spokojnym głosem.

– Po prostu się, kurwa, martwię i boję o ciebie. – Niall również powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Chciał tylko spokojnie porozmawiać, wyjaśnić. Nie zamartwiać się o to, jak jego dziewczyna będzie się czuła kolejnego dnia, czy to minie. Jego próby zawsze kończyły się tak samo – zapewnieniami, że wszystko było w porządku, więc nie musiał się niczym martwić.

– Więc po prostu przestań? – powiedziała, tym razem podnosząc nieco głos.

– Nora, rozmawiaj ze mną! – Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze z rezygnacją.

– Przecież to robię!

– Nie! Do cholery, ciągle uciekasz od wyjaśnienia mi, co się dzieje.

– Mówię ci tyle razy, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Warknął z irytacją, pocierając palcami skronie.

– Nie kłam, nie kłam, kurwa. Powiedz prawdę i pozwól sobie pomóc.

– Och, może jeszcze wyślesz mnie do swojego tatuśka, bo przecież jest psychologiem.

– Nie wplątuj w to mojego ojca. – Ostrzegawczo wymierzył w nią palcem.

– Odpuść, Niall, odpuść. Uczęszczałam na terapię. Brałam leki. Jest dobrze. Czego nie rozumiesz? Jasne, wciąż zdarzają mi się epizody, ale tego nie zatrzymam. Czego nie rozumiesz? Przestań, proszę – głos zaczął jej się łamać, kiedy walczyła z palącymi łzami pod powiekami.

Odwróciła się, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, próbując się uspokoić. Dlaczego nawet w taki dzień nie mógł odpuścić? Najwidoczniej było zbyt dobrze, żeby i tak samo mogło się skończyć, jak się zaczęło.

– Połóż się i już nie drąż – poleciła szeptem, kładąc się.

– Nora.

– Niall, idź spać. Nie chcę się kłócić.

Przez chwilę jeszcze bił się z własnymi myślami, wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem, lecz w końcu odpuścił i także się położył. Nora od razu odwróciła się do niego plecami, czując dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Miała ochotę płakać, ale coś ją powstrzymywało i nie mogła wydusić ani kropli łzy.

Niall zgasił lampę. Nie odzywał się, choć chciał powiedzieć wiele. Jednak im dłużej leżał oraz myślał, głowa stawała się coraz bardziej pusta.

Norę ogarniało coraz większe poczucie winy, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie na niego krzyczała.

Lecz oboje leżeli bez słowa w ciemności przez wiele godzin, udając, że śpią, choć i tak wiedzieli, że ani jedno, ani drugie wciąż nie zmrużyło oka.

Niall już dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać i powoli przysunął się do Nory. Delikatnie objął ją ramieniem w pasie. Czuł, jak spięła się, ale po chwili się rozluźniła, więc pozwolił sobie przysunąć się bliżej, stykając ich ciała.

– Przepraszam, nie powinienem naciskać – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie i złożył pocałunek na odsłoniętym karku dziewczyny.

Nic nie powiedziała. Jedynie położyła swoją dłoń na jego, ściskając ją lekko.


	11. On My Own

**4 października 2015**

Kilka miesięcy temu skończył studia z filologii norweskiej. Od razu uparcie zaczął szukać pracy lub stażu. Przez ostatnie dwa lata utrzymywał się z pracy w sklepie muzycznym, by nie obciążać wszystkimi kosztami swoich rodziców, choć oni zapewniali, że to nie był żaden problem.

Szukał i aplikował, aż w końcu kilka tygodni temu otrzymał odpowiedź, więc teraz pracował w małym wydawnictwie jako tłumacz. Jak na razie wszystko mu odpowiadało. Miał nadzieję, że zostanie tak zawsze, wtedy będzie mógł nazwać się prawdziwym szczęściarzem.

Była sobota, powoli zaczynał się trochę nudzić. Wysprzątał całe mieszkanie, a teraz już nie miał nic do roboty. Chwycił więc telefon i wybrał numer Brendona.

– Siema, stary. Co jest? – odebrał.

– Właśnie nic nie jest, więc może jakimś trafem masz wolny wieczór i chęć na imprezę?

– Kurwa! Jeszcze pytasz? Z tobą zawsze. Cholera, myślałem, że się nie doczekam – westchnął teatralnie, co wywołało u Nialla śmiech.

– W takim razie do później.

– Jasne.

Kilka godzin później ramię w ramię z przyjacielem od razu po wejściu do klubu podeszli do baru. Brendon zamówił dla nich po dwa drinki, gdy tylko zdobył uwagę barmana.

– Twoje zdrowie, stary. – Uniósł kieliszek z drinkiem.

– Zdrowie – powtórzył Niall z rozbawieniem.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Jest okej. Nadal nie najlepiej, ale dużo lepiej niż na początku. Przynajmniej teraz śpię całą noc bez budzenia się. Jasne, tęsknię za nią, ale – wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się – wiadomo. Nie przeszkadza mi to już.

– Cieszę się, że przez to przebrnąłeś – powiedział szczerze z wyraźną ulgą.

Miał nadzieję, że Niall powoli wszystko sobie ułoży, nie będzie musiał więcej go oglądać w stanie, gdy był cieniem samego siebie. Przez jakiś czas po rozstaniu unikał niemal do zera kontaktu z innymi. Gdyby nie on oraz Richie byłaby opcja zawalenia przez Nialla ostatniego roku studiów. Przerażająco schudł, a ubrania prawie na nim wisiały jak na kiju od szczotki. Nienawidził widoku swojego dobrego przyjaciela, który do szpiku kości został pozbawiony wszelkiego życia.

Teraz na nowo w jego oczach pojawiły się nieśmiało te wesołe iskierki, więc błagał w duchu wszystkie bóstwa świata, aby już tam pozostały.

– Cóż, mogło być gorzej – zbył z cichym śmiechem Niall. – Mam nadzieję, że u niej wszystko w porządku – dodał cicho, czego Brendon prawie nie dosłyszał przez głośną muzykę, po czym dopił drinka. – A co u ciebie?

– Po staremu, wszystko dobrze.

– Prawidłowo.

Wznieśli kolejny toast drugim drinkiem, a rozmowa zeszła na inny temat.

Bawili się do białego rana. Brendon prawie większość czasu spędził, siedząc w loży na kanapie i obserwując swojego kumpla, gdy ten z szerokim uśmiechem na twarz porywał kolejne dziewczyny do tańca. Z jedną chyba nawet zniknął gdzieś na jakiś czas, a później został do końca w jej towarzystwie. I – co najbardziej go cieszyło – nie wypił tej nocy wiele, więc był niemal w pełni świadomy swoich czynów.

Z wraka człowieka powoli wrócił do dawnego siebie, który wszystkich wokół zarażał pozytywną energią.

(Szkoda, że Nora temu w pełni nie uległa).

Był jednak świadomy, że w stu procentach dawny Niall nigdy nie wróci. Te dwa lata spędzone u boku tej dziewczyny zostaną z nim na zawsze.

Niall, tańcząc, uświadomił sobie, że od dawna nie czuł się tak… wolny. Wolny od natrętnych myśli, przygnębiających wspomnień chwil, które już nigdy nie wrócą. Alkohol już nie smakował tak samo jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, wszystko wydawało się inne, więc chciał z tej nocy wyciągnąć jak najwięcej.


	12. Mirrors

**15 października 2013**

Przeklął siarczyście i rzucił telefon na szafkę nocną po kolejnej próbie skontaktowania się z Norą, która – jak dziesiątki poprzednich – skończyła się niepowodzeniem. Od dwóch dni nie odpowiadała na jego wiadomości ani nie odbierała telefonów. Wiedział, że Nora potrafiła nie zajrzeć do telefonu przez cały dzień, lecz mijał już trzeci, a ona nie dawała choćby małego znaku życia. To już powoli zaczynało go niepokoić. Rozumiał, że studia mogą zabierać jej wiele czasu, ale, cholera, była sobota, a Nory od czwartku nawet w mediach społecznościowych ani śladu.

Na weekend wrócił do Mullingar i to chyba był błąd. Nie widział się z nią od wtorku, nie mając pojęcia, co się działo. Jego głowę zaprzątały coraz dziwniejsze oraz gorsze myśli; znudził jej się, więc chciała to skończyć w jeden z chujowych sposobów. Coś zrobił lub powiedział, a może ona dowiedziała się czegoś, przez co nie chciała go dłużej znać. Coś się stało.

Im bardziej chciał wyprzeć to ostatnie z umysłu, tym bardziej wizja poszkodowanej Nory leżącej na szpitalnym łóżku albo – nie daj Boże – martwej stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna.

Zerwał się z łóżka, łapiąc klucze do auta, telefon oraz portfel i pognał do wyjścia. Szybko włożył buty, krzyknął do taty, który robił coś w kuchni, że wychodzi, a po chwili już go nie było.

– Niall, ubierz się! – zawołał za nim Bobby, ale tego nie usłyszał.

I dlaczego miałby się przejmować, że był tylko ubrany w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i dresy, a na dworze było cholernie zimno, podczas gdy nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z jego dziewczyną?

Droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, a kierowcy wydawali się nadzwyczaj upierdliwi. Nawet ci, którzy jeździli dobrze i według przepisów. Nialla drażniło po prostu to, że tam byli. W trakcie jazdy wciąż próbował dzwonić do Nory, ale ta wciąż nie odbierała.

Z zapałem nacisnął dzwonek, czekając niecierpliwie. Nawet nie czuł październikowego chłodu, który szczypał jego skórę. Gdy miał sięgnąć znów do dzwonka, otworzyła mu pani Darby, mama Nory.

– Cholera, nie jest ci zimno? – było pierwszym, co powiedziała na widok chłopaka.

– Jest Nora? Wszystko z nią w porządku?

– Jest u siebie. – Wpuściła go do środka. – Nie czuje się za dobrze… Nie wiem, czy chciałaby teraz z kimś rozmawiać. Napijesz się herbaty?

W zamyśleniu pokręcił głową.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że kobieta nie wyglądała najlepiej ani nie tryskała radością jak niemal zawsze. Na pewno stało się coś poważnego. Musiał ją zobaczyć jak najszybciej.

– Chyba muszę z nią porozmawiać – wymamrotał pod nosem i odwrócił się w kierunku schodów.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł…

Słysząc to, z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na mamę Nory. Serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, a panika jeszcze szybciej zaczęła zalewać jego ciało.

– Jak to?

– Nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie.

– Spróbuję – powiedział pewnie, po czym skierował się na górę.

Wchodząc do pokoju dziewczyny, od razu spojrzał na łóżko, na którym spodziewał się ją znaleźć. Lecz było ono puste, prócz rozwalonej pościeli na nim.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył roztrzęsioną dziewczynę siedzącą na podłodze przy ścianie. Nogi przyciągnęła do siebie, obejmując je ramionami, a wzrok wbiła w leżący przed nią telefon. Stał tam, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co się działo ani co zrobić. Świat jakby się zatrzymał.

Pierwszy raz widział Norę w takim stanie. To nie była ta sama pewna siebie, roześmiana Nora, którą znał. Okazywało się, że prawdziwą Norę dopiero miał poznać.

– Nora – wypłynęło z jego ust coś między jękiem rozpaczy a szlochem. Upadł obok niej na kolana. Chciał ją objąć i przytulić do siebie, lecz coś go powstrzymało. – Nora... słyszysz mnie? – Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku i delikatnie potarł ramię, jakby dotykał płochliwe zwierzę, które mogło uciec, czując obcy dotyk. Zero reakcji. Zupełnie jakby duchem była w innym miejscu, a jedynie ciałem tu w jej pokoju. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to zaniepokoiło czy dobiło. – Kochanie? – próbował dalej.

W odpowiedzi szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Przysunął się do niej powoli i ostrożnie wziął na ręce, jakby bał się, że w każdej chwili mogła się rozpaść. Zaniósł Norę do łóżka. Przykrył ją, po czym sam położył się obok niej. Na tyle blisko, aby mógł przytulić ciało dziewczyny. W jakikolwiek sposób chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że był przy niej.

Patrzył na Norę, po której policzkach wciąż płynęły łzy. Oczy miała zaciśnięte, a z ust ulatywały ciche szlochy. To łamało mu serce. Czuł się bezsilny wobec tej sytuacji. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić to po prostu tam być, a nie był nawet pewny, czy miało to jakikolwiek sens.

Próbował choć trochę uspokoić dziewczynę, głaszcząc ją po włosach, bo wiedział, że to lubiła, oraz mówiąc do niej. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, lecz w końcu poczuł minimalną ulgę, gdy Nora poddała się i przysunęła bliżej, wtulając twarz w jego tors. Okrył ją szczelniej kołdrą, po czym przytulił mocniej, składając delikatny pocałunek na czole. Już nie płakała tak mocno jak wcześniej, lecz spod powiek wciąż wypływały łzy.

On sam nie mógł być ani odrobinę spokojniejszy. Nie wiedział, co doprowadziło Norę do takiego stanu. Pierwszy raz widział ją taką. Oczy miała podpuchnięte, włosy, zwykle układające się w delikatne fale, teraz były przetłuszczone oraz w nieładzie. Wydawała się taka mała i krucha. Kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpadnie.

Stracił poczucie czasu i nie wiedział, ile upłynęło, gdy poczuł, że oddech dziewczyny się wyrównał. Musiała zasnąć zmęczona płaczem oraz myślami.

Wybudził się z płytkiego snu – a raczej dryfowania między snem a jawą – czując, jak Nora się poruszyła. Powoli odsunęła się od niego i usiadła, poprawiając włosy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał cicho i usiadł.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Oparła się o ścianę, jakby chciała przez nią przeniknąć, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. – Nie powinno cię tutaj być.

– Nie odzywałaś się, martwiłem się. Musiałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. – On również się podniósł, podciągając na rękach, by usiąść.

– W porządku. Nie masz, czym się martwić – powiedziała szybko. Próbowała go zapewnić, choć może bardziej siebie, a w jej oczach ponownie zaczęły błyszczeć łzy. – Muszę wziąć prysznic.

Z cichym jękiem niezgrabnie wydostała się z łóżka. Chciała podejść do komody, lecz Niall złapał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek.

– Połóż się, przygotuję ci kąpiel, co?

Stojąc zgarbiona, patrzyła na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu pokręciła gwałtownie głową, delikatnie, acz stanowczo wyrwała rękę z uścisku Nialla, w pośpiechu zabrała pierwsze lepsze ubrania z komody, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju.

Podczas gdy Nora była w łazience, Niall otworzył okno, zmienił jej pościel, pytając wcześniej, gdzie trzymała świeżą, by mogła poczuć się choć odrobinę lepiej. Gdy skończył, wyszedł na balkon i zapalił papierosa. Tego dnia było pochmurno, więc zmierzch zaczął zapadać wcześniej niż zwykle. Chłód sprawił, że na ciele Nialla od razu pojawiła się gęsia skórka, jednak wytrwale chciał dokończyć palić. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół widoku, który zastał, gdy tu przyszedł. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało, bo wiedział, iż nie da mu to spokoju, dopóki się nie dowie.

Niedługo po tym jak wrócił do środka, Nora weszła do pokoju przebrana w świeże ubrania. Nawet nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka siedzącego na fotelu przy biurku, zdjęła ręcznik z głowy i odwiesiła go na ramę łóżka, a następnie zaczęła pleść warkocza, jakby to, co stało się kilka godzin wcześniej w ogóle nie miało miejsca. Niall nie był pewny, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, czy jednak poczekać. Wtedy do pokoju weszła mama dziewczyny, a w ręku trzymała talerz z jedzeniem.

– Jak się czujesz? – Spojrzała z zatroskaniem na córkę.

– Nie jest źle. – Uśmiechnęła się do matki.

Wyczuł kłamstwo.

Pani Darby widocznie domyśliła się, co Nora miała na myśli, gdyż cień uśmiechu przebiegł przez jej twarz.

– Może coś zjesz?

Tym razem tylko cicho podziękowała i odebrała talerz, po czym przytuliła ją lekko.

– Nie musisz się martwić, mamo. Wiesz, że to minie.

– Wiem, ale…

– Ale teraz powinnaś odpocząć. Idź.

Pani Darby toczyła wewnętrzną walkę, lecz w końcu zgodziła się, a zanim wyszła posłała Niallowi lekki uśmiech.

Znów zostali tylko we dwójkę w pokoju, otaczała ich krępująca cisza. Nora siedziała na łóżku, jedząc odgrzaną zapiekankę ryżową. Do tej pory nawet na ułamek sekundy nie obdarzyła Nialla spojrzeniem i jakby w ogóle nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Dla Nialla zaś było to coraz bardziej niekomfortowe. Czuł się jak jakiś intruz.

Po tym jak skończyła jeść, odstawiła talerz na szafkę nocną, nareszcie postanowiła się odezwać:

– Naprawdę nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać i zawracać sobie głowy. – Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej oczy nie błyszczały swoim zwykłym blaskiem; biła z nich pustka.

– Nora – westchnął – ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem. Myślałem, że stało się coś poważnego. Od kilku dni nie dawałaś znaku życia…

– Źle się czułam. Wróciłam do domu wcześniej. Jeszcze w środę. Nie odbierałam i nie odpisywałam, bo niby co miałabym powiedzieć? – Zaśmiała się krótko śmiechem zupełnie pozbawionym humoru.

Powoli zwilżył językiem wargi.

– Dlaczego płakałaś? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, jedynie zagryzła wargi i odwróciła głowę, jakby podłoga nagle wydała się niezwykle interesująca.

– Możemy o tym teraz nie rozmawiać? Nie mam na to siły.

Niall niechętnie się na to zgodził. Chciał wiedzieć najlepiej wszystko, lecz też nie chciał jej męczyć lub dobić jeszcze bardziej.

– Chcesz, żebym został na noc?

– Dobrze, ale nie gadajmy o tym. Obejrzyjmy coś.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, oparła poduszki o zagłówek łóżka, wzięła laptopa, po czym wygodnie usadowiła się pod kołdrą. Zawahał się przez krótką chwilę, lecz dołączył do niej.

Udało im się obejrzeć dwa filmy. Wybrali niewymagające, proste produkcje, lecz też nie takie, które robiłyby papkę z mózgu. Nora wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy tu przyszedł, z samopoczuciem nie było już tak dobrze, niestety. Miło było mu popatrzeć, jak wyraźnie oraz szczerze uśmiechała się w niektórych momentach. W tamtej chwili nie pragnął niczego innego tak bardzo jak tego, aby rano obudziła się w dobrym humorze. Ten dzień mógłby pójść w zapomnienie, a Nora mogłaby być naprawdę szczęśliwa.


	13. The Tide

**27 marca 2015**

– Dziękuję za dzisiejszy wieczór – powiedziała Anna, gdy zatrzymał auto przed blokiem, w którym mieszkała.

– Ja też – odpowiedział szczerze z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym pochylił się i pocałowali się krótko.

– Dobrej nocy. – Pomachała mu, po tym jak wysiadła z samochodu i podążyła radosnym krokiem w kierunku klatki schodowej.

– Dobrej nocy – westchnął, a dobry humor momentalnie z niego uleciał.

Wrócił do akademika, bez robienia hałasu wszedł do pokoju, w którym Richie spał rozwalony na swoim łóżku, chrapiąc. Rozebrał się i wszedł pod kołdrę.

Z Anną spotykał się od niecałych trzech tygodni. Lubił ją. Była mądrą, miłą dziewczyną, lecz gdy leżał w ciemności, słuchając pochrapywania swojego przyjaciela i wspominając dzisiejszy wieczór, jak i każdą inną chwilę spędzoną z nią, dochodził do wniosku, że nie czuł się dobrze w związku. Na początku było w porządku, ale im dłużej w tym tkwili, tym bardziej czuł się przytłoczony oraz odczuwał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia wobec Bogu ducha winnej Anny.

Tej nocy poważnie zaczął rozważać zerwanie. Przypomniał sobie niedawną kłótnię o Norę.

– Niall, znowu odpłynąłeś – z zamyślenia wyrwał go nieco ostry głos Anny.

Od jakiejś godziny siedzieli w parku, ciesząc się piękną, wiosenną pogodą. Nie śpieszyło im się wracać z powrotem, by zamknąć się w czterech ścianach. Choć niedługo pewnie będą do tego zmuszeni, gdyż zbierało się na deszcz.

– Przepraszam...

– Znów chodzi o tę dziewczynę? Norę? – zapytała bez owijania.

Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– To nie tak...

– A jak? Zerwaliście. Rozumiem. Musisz nauczyć się żyć bez niej, a na razie sobie nie pomagasz.

– Och, przepraszam, że nie umiem wyłączyć myśli. Wiesz, bardzo chciałbym.

– Spróbuj odciąć się od niej.

– Poza tym jestem teraz z tobą, nie z nią.

– Wiesz co? Czasem mam pewne wątpliwości co to tego. – Posłała mu kpiący uśmiech, po czym wstała, odchodząc.

– Anno, stój. – Poszedł za nią, lecz gwałtownie przystanął, aby nie wpaść na dziewczynę, gdy niespodziewanie odwróciła się i wymierzyła w niego palec.

– Nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać. Daję ci chwilę na oddech i zastanowienie, więc ty też mi ją daj.

Nie protestował. Po prostu pozwolił jej odejść.

Dobrze wiedział, że przed nimi wiele takich kłótni, gdyż Nora coraz częściej zaprzątała jego myśli. Rozstanie z nią po dwóch miesiącach wciąż bolało. Zaczynał się obawiać, że kiedy z Anną dojdą do tego momentu, co z Norą, stanie się coś, przez co będą musieli to skończyć, serca znów zostaną zranione. Nie chciał przez to przechodzić po raz kolejny.

Nie chciał też Anny wciągać w swoje problemy uczuciowe. Targany emocjami sądził, iż nowy związek mu pomoże wyleczyć się z Nory. Nie minęło dużo czasu, odkąd się poznali, kiedy zapytał, czy zostanie jego dziewczyną. To był błąd, którym mógł zaszkodzić dziewczynie, a może nawet i sobie.

Bywały momenty, że nie wiedział, kim był, co miał ze sobą zrobić, czy decyzje, które podejmował, były właściwe. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie, od rozstania z Norą czuł się zagubiony. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale to było cholernie męczące. Pragnął odciąć się zupełnie od świata.

Głowa zaczynała go boleć od rozmyślania, a organizm wcale nie miał zamiaru zapaść w sen. Złapał więc dresy leżące na podłodze przy łóżku, włożył je, po czym narzucił na siebie bluzę. Chwycił jeszcze paczkę fajek i jak najciszej wyszedł z pokoju. Stojąc przed budynkiem, wlepiał wzrok w jeden punkt przed sobą i rozkoszował się trującym dymem. Skupiał swoje myśli jedynie na wdychaniu go do płuc, gdy nagle przyszła ta jedna myśl: „Muszę zerwać z Anną. Tak będzie lepiej i zdrowiej dla nas obojga”.

I to była ostateczna decyzja. Musiał zerwać z Anną, a następnie zabrać się za sprzątanie swojego bałaganu, by bez poczucia wstydu móc zaprosić kogoś, gdy już będzie porządek.


End file.
